Following the Life of the Copy Ninja
by Rika24
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke get sent to the past and follow Kakashi through all of his life's tragedies. Full summary inside
1. The Wolves and Time Traveling Woman

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the ObiTobi theory would have already been revealed as true._

since the summary got cut off, here's the full one:

Sakura and Naruto try to get Sasuke to return with them to Konoha. Like all the other times, Sasuke refuses. A strange woman with a white dragon and grey wolf appears in front of them and sends them into the past. Once there, they are forced to follow Kakashi through the tragedies he's witnessed from when he was little up to the time when Sasuke left.

* * *

Following the Life of the Copy Ninja 

By: Rika24

Chapter 1: The Wolves and Time Traveling Woman

"Sasuke-kun, please come back!" Sakura begged as she dodged Sasuke's sword. Years ago she would have been frozen in place if she saw him coming at her with a sword, not believing he'd actually hurt her. Now she and Naruto knew better. Not only was the Uchiha trying to hurt them, but actually attacking with the intent to kill. "Don't you see that we've gotten strong too? And we did it in Konoha." Sakura did a back flip to avoid the blade that was coming down fast towards her. "Now that Orochimaru is dead, just come home. Tsunade-sama won't be so hard on you because you eliminated a threat." She lied, honestly she wasn't sure what the Hokage would do, but she figured the punishment wouldn't be as severe since he had killed a powerful enemy.

"Listen to her teme!" Naruto yelled as he moved in to attack with rasengan. Sasuke immediately charged chidori current through his sword, repelling Naruto's attack and shocking him at the same time.

For years they had been trying to get their teammate back. Team 7 had ended the moment Sasuke was declared a missing nin. As soon as that happened, Naruto left with Jiraiya, Sakura went to train with Tsunade, and Kakashi trained hard by himself. Each member wanted to be prepared to fight Orochimaru and Sasuke. When Naruto returned, he, Kakashi, and Sakura became a team again with a new addition named Sai. Now known as Team Kakashi, they constantly tried to bring Sasuke back.

Team Kakashi had split up to cover more ground. Kakashi had decided it for the best that he goes with Sai, seeing as Sakura and Naruto didn't get along with him very well. So here they were, the three that had become genin together, were now trying to kill each other.

Naruto had his shadow clone go in for an attack to distract Sasuke as he moved in stealthily from behind. However, Sasuke was too good and quickly destroyed the clone and spun around to knock Naruto back with his sword. "Damn," Naruto swore as he got back to his feet. _Where is Kakashi-sensei? _Naruto thought as he glared at his former best friend. His eyes widened a little when he noticed Sakura moving in to punch Sasuke.

Sasuke spun around and sliced Sakura's side and she cried out in shock and pain. She jumped back holding her bleeding side. In a few seconds she had completely healed the wound. Sasuke scoffed at his former teammates. "I thought you said that you had gotten stronger. You're both pathetic." He said in a disgusted tone.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted in anger as he and Sakura charged at the same time, it was a stupid move but they couldn't stand his attitude anymore. Sasuke charged chidori current around his entire body and prepared for their attacks. However, seconds before their attacks collided, a white blur flew between them, freezing them in place.

"What is going on!?" Naruto shouted as he was frozen in mid-air. As if to answer him, a gust of wind hit them and was followed by a bright light. When the light disappeared, they were no longer frozen. They stood up and looked around.

"Um guys, where are we?" Sakura asked. They weren't near Suna anymore; they looked to be in the forests of Konoha. "It looks like Konoha's forest, but it doesn't look right."

A sudden rustle of bushes to the right of them grabbed their attention. A grey wolf walked out and stopped in front of the three ninjas. The grey wolf had a Konoha headband around its neck and the most striking yellow eyes they'd ever seen. The three ninja couldn't help but stare at its eyes. As their eyes locked, they seemed to be caught in a trance.

"You are a mile from Konoha's gates." The wolf spoke suddenly. Naruto and Sakura jumped and Sasuke raised his sword.

"Relax, this wolf means you no harm," said a woman's voice. A woman with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped out from where the wolf had come from seconds before.

Sakura and Naruto relaxed a little but stayed on guard. Sasuke just glared at the woman without lowering his sword.

"I brought you here, but before you ask me how, I want you to know that this isn't the Konoha you know.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked. _This woman doesn't seem like she wants to hurt us_. Sakura thought.

But before the woman could answer, a huge white wolf jumped into the open startling everyone.

"She's gone!," Naruto gasped.

"What!?" Sakura yelled and spun in the direction of where the woman and the grey wolf had been standing. They both were gone.

Sakura turned her attention back onto the white wolf. It also had a Konoha headband around its neck like a collar and bandages wrapped around its legs. It didn't look like the wolf was hurt, so the bandages must have been there for another reason like training.

The wolf just stared at them for a second, its eyes locking on Sakura's and Naruto's headbands. It then tuned its gaze toward Sasuke and a deep growl came from the wolf.

Sasuke raised his sword and the wolf bared its fangs.

"Aleu!" shouted a child's voice. The wolf stopped baring her fangs but continued to glare at Sasuke. Seconds later a small five year old boy with silvery white hair came running out of the bushes. He was smiling and laughing as he ran towards the wolf.

"Go home now Kakashi," the wolf said in a soft voice, yet stern enough to be a command. The boy instantly stopped and focused on the three ninjas. He didn't recognize them but clearly saw two Konoha headbands, but then noticed no headband anywhere on the raven-haired ninja. He immediately took a step back; no headband could mean a lot of things, like a spy or missing-nin.

"Are you two from Konoha?" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Naruto were both too shocked to see their ex-sensei very young and without a mask to answer. Sasuke was still focused on Aleu instead of looking at the boy.

"Look into my eyes and answer the boy's question individually," Aleu said in a demanding voice as she fixed her eyes on the pink haired kunoichi and blond ninja. "Are you really Konoha ninja?"

Sakura started shaking, not because of the question but the intensity of the female wolf. Sakura would have called her beautiful if it hadn't been for the situation.

Naruto was the first to lock eyes with Aleu. "Of course I'm a Konoha ninja! After all, I'm gonna be Hokage!" he shouted with a large smile. Sakura smiled at Naruto, _of course he isn't scared_, she thought.

Aleu turned her gaze to Sakura. Sakura's breath caught once her eyes locked with Aleu's. Her eyes were intense. It seemed like her eyes could see right into her soul and tell in an instant if she was telling the truth.

"Well?" Sakura jumped as Aleu suddenly spoke.

"I am a ninja of Konoha," Sakura said with wide eyes. Aleu averted her gaze after a few seconds. As soon as she looked away, Sakura released the breath she was holding. Aleu turned to Sasuke.

"Where are you from?" Aleu asked as she locked eyes with his. Sakura sucked in her breath and held it again. _What if he doesn't say Konoha, he is technically from there, but what if she can tell that he's a missing-nin? _She thought.

"Konoha," was all he said without fear. Aleu's eyes narrowed. _He's telling the truth. So why isn't he wearing his headband?_ Aleu thought.

"Where is your headband then? You can't be a civilian, everything about you says ninja," Aleu said.

Before Sasuke could answer Sakura jumped in. "He lost it in a fight!" she exclaimed. _He did lose it in his fight against Naruto, so I'm not lying_. This seemed to be good enough because the large white wolf turned toward the five year old Kakashi.

"Let's go Kashi," she said in a sweet, caring voice. She lowered to the ground and Kakashi happily jumped on her back.

"So what about them Aleu?" Kakashi asked as he turned his attention to the three ninja. Aleu just focused on them before replying.

"Come with me." Aleu said and she led them toward the gates. The guards didn't say anything as Aleu came through the gates with Kakashi on her back, but jumped to block the way when they saw the three ninja.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"They are Konoha ninja. I'm assuming they had been on a long mission or I just hadn't met them, because I truly don't know everyone here." Aleu said as she turned toward the two guards.

"Are you sure?" the other asked.

"I gave them the truth test and all three have passed it. I will keep my eye on them though."

The guards nodded and allowed Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to pass. _Wow, this wolf must be very well known and trusted. And that was why she wanted eye contact when we answered her, I was right_. Sakura thought.

111101011010101010101010

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked Aleu who had made sure they followed her.

"The guards did not recognize you, so you cannot be trusted by yourselves. You are to go home with me. My name is Aleu, and this boy here," she nodded her head back towards the boy who had fallen asleep on her back, "is Kakashi."

"I'm Sakura." Sakura was about to introduce Sasuke and Naruto, but Naruto beat her to it.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto said enthusiastically with a large grin on his face. He pointed toward the raven-haired ninja and continued, "And the teme is Sasuke."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

Aleu focused again on Sasuke. Even though he had passed the truth test, she didn't trust him.

"Here we are," Aleu said as they reached the Hatake compound. The house was like a mansion. Aleu gently nudged the sleeping boy on her back so he could open the door, but Sakura stepped in.

"No reason to wake him, I'll open it." Sakura said as she turned the doorknob and opened it. Aleu nodded her thanks before stepping in, followed by Sakura, Sasuke, and finally Naruto who had been glancing around to see if he could see Ichiraku's.

"Aleu, I was—" came a voice, but the man stopped talking when he saw the three ninja. Sakura inwardly gasped at the man. He had silvery white hair pulled back in a ponytail, she would have called him Kakashi had she not known about the five year old still sound asleep on the wolf's back. _He looks exactly like Kakashi-sensei; I bet that's how he looks without his mask_. She thought.

"These ninja claim to be from Konoha, they passed my truth test but I'm still not fully sure of them. Do you want to go to the Hokage now?" Aleu asked.

The man looked over all three ninja before he answered. "They look like they've been through some tough fights," he motioned to the wounds on Sasuke and Naruto, "We should take them to the hospital first."

Sakura raised her hand, "there's no need because I'm a medic-nin. I'll take care of them right now if that's ok."

The man nodded. "Alright, and by the way, my name is Sakumo Hatake."

111101011010101010101010

After healing Naruto and Sasuke, the three introduced themselves and Sakumo offered them to stay the night in the guest room.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night Sakumo-sama." Sakura said as she finished the small dinner that Sakumo had made for them.

"No problem Sakura-san," Sakumo said with a smile.

Naruto had finished a few minutes ago and was watching his future sensei trying to stay awake. _Haha, so this is Kakashi-sensei?_ Naruto laughed to himself.

Sakura caught Naruto's small chuckle and followed his line of vision. Kakashi's eyes would slowly close and his head would nod forward, only to spring back up again. After watching this repeat a few times Sakura giggled a little. _So that was what that woman meant by this not being the Konoha we knew, she sent us back in time. How I don't know._

Sakumo, noticing the three newcomers watching his son fight sleep chuckled a little. "Aleu, Kakashi, you can go to sleep now." Immediately Aleu went to Kakashi who jumped onto her back again and took him to his room.

"I suggest we all go to sleep now, after all, tomorrow you three will need to go see the Hokage." Sakura and Naruto nodded, Sasuke just "hn'd."

As they passed Kakashi's bedroom they peered inside. "Awww, so cute." Sakura whispered to Naruto. He nodded with a large smile. Kakashi was already sound asleep on his bed cuddling with the white wolf, using her warm fur as both a pillow and blanket.

"Aleu is my partner, much like the canine-human partnerships in the Inuzuka clan." Sakumo whispered. "But sometimes I wonder if she's Kakashi's partner instead. The two never go anywhere without the other, except when Aleu and I need to go on a mission of course."

Sakura and Naruto nodded as they continued to the guestroom for the night.

* * *

_So what do you think? This is my first Naruto fanfic and I just hope everyone is in character. If ever they aren't, please let me know. Also, what do you think of Aleu? I love wolves and I always thought the dog partnership thing could work with the Hatake's too seeing as Kakashi has his ninken and how close he is to Pakkun. There will be no pairings except slight ObiRin and a little KakaRin, but those won't last long. I have this story planned out all the way down to the chapter titles. But I'm starting to think I should have Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke spend some more time with little Kakashi, Sakumo, and Aleu before I move onto the sad end for the "White Fang," what do you think? If I don't do that the next chapter will be, "The Tale of White Fang."_


	2. Last Minute Training Niisan?

_Thanks for the reviews. I decided to keep Sakumo around a little longer, which is why this chapter took so long to be finished. I had to redo the outline because I originally planned to have the mission happen in this chapter but instead I'm going to have the mission happen in the next chapter. By the way, I stink at action scenes so sorry ahead of time._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be called Kakashi_

Following the Life of the Copy Ninja

By: Rika24

Chapter 2: Last Minute Training Niisan?

It turned out that the next day was more than just the day for them to see the Hokage. It was a very important day for Kakashi. They found this out when Kakashi ran downstairs with Aleu running after him.

"Hey do any of you want to train with me before I have to go?"

"Aren't you supposed to already be gone?" Naruto asked in an annoyed voice while yawning, he wasn't exactly happy to have been woken up early. Sakura whacked Naruto upside the head. "Ow, Sakura-chan, why'd you hit me?" he whined as he held his head while looking over at the angry kunoichi next to him.

"Don't be mean!" Sakura said angrily. She turned to Kakashi who was watching the two; amused by the way they acted toward each other.

"But in a way, Naruto is right, shouldn't you be at the academy now?" she asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Not until later, today is the day I take the graduation test!" Kakashi said happily.

Naruto and Sakura stared at the five year old with shocked expressions; even Sasuke's complete attention was now on little Kakashi. "But, you're only five!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi's smile grew wider.

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to take it because of how well I'm doing. I hope I pass, I can't wait to be on a team!" Kakashi said happily.

"That's great." Sakura said happily as she picked him up. Naruto just continued to look shocked while Sasuke just looked as emotionless as ever. _I can't believe this kid is gonna be the secretive Copy Ninja. He's so talkative and into being around people_, Sasuke thought. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them thinking. _Then again, I was once cheerful too_.

"How about you three help Kakashi get ready for the exam." Sakumo said. Sakura and Naruto stared at him for a second, unblinking, then looked at each other.

Naruto turned to Sakumo, "um, shouldn't you be helping him?" Sakura nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

"I would, but I'm a Jounin, I have some stuff to get done before we visit the Hokage." Sakumo replied with a little glance at his five-year-old son that was still on Sakura's lap.

Sakura looked down at the silver-haired boy who was staring at the ground. "All right, we'll help you train Kakashi." Kakashi looked up at her with a small smile forming on his face. Sakura smiled back weakly. _Why do I get the feeling that Kakashi was mostly left to train by himself_?

01011101000100101010101010101

"Let's have a shuriken throwing contest," Naruto suggested. "Whoever hits the most targets wins."

Sakura sighed as Naruto and Sasuke got ready. _I guess some things never change_, she thought.

Kakashi watched the blond and raven-haired ninjas throw shuriken after shuriken at the targets Sakumo had put up in the back a long time ago. Aleu sat quietly next to Kakashi while Sakura just stood as she watched the two rivals try to outdo each other. Two hours passed and the two were still at it. Sakura looked down at Kakashi and decided to put an end to the contest.

"Hey guys," Sakura called, yet they didn't stop. Sakura, not wanting to be ignored, focused chakra to her fist and slammed it into the ground. Not hard enough to destroy the training grounds but enough to shake up her two friends. Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped throwing shuriken in order to keep from falling over as the ground shook. They turned to Sakura who had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"um, problem Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked nervously, scratching his head.

"Yeah, there's a problem. We're supposed to be helping Kakashi, not starting up your rivalry again." Sakura said while turning to Kakashi and Aleu. Kakashi had a shocked look on his face while Aleu tried to hold in a laugh. _This kunoichi truly knows the meaning of girl power. She's like a young Tsunade_, she thought.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Naruto chuckled nervously.

"That's ok Naruto-niisan" Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto froze up as he heard the honorific Kakashi just used.

"Nii-niisan?" Naruto stuttered in shock. No one had ever called him older brother before; add in the fact that it came from the man he respected almost as much as the fourth Hokage made it even more shocking.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's expression because for once he was at a loss for words.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly to side before he answered, "yeah, same thing with Sakura-neesan and Sasuke-niisan."

Naruto's shocked expression quickly faded; replaced by a huge Narutoish grin as he quickly ran over to Kakashi. The silver haired boy's eyes widened as the hyper ninja lifted him up and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I think Kakashi is going to need air soon Naruto," Sakura pointed out as Kakashi was trying to squirm out of the tight embrace. Naruto looked down and quickly released him.

"Sorry about that, it's just that no one has ever called me that before. It means a lot more to me than you think," Naruto said; still with his ever present grin in place.

Sakura sighed, "So Kakashi, you want to start your target practice?"

Kakashi nodded. "I did like the idea of a contest though." Kakashi turned to Naruto, "how about it Naruto-niisan?" Naruto thought for a second before answering.

"Yeah of course, but I'm not gonna go easy on you because you're only a little kid!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura glared at him for a second, and then looked at Kakashi. She didn't expect the five year old to be smirking, but he was. _Looks like little Kakashi is up to something,_ she thought with a sly grin.

Kakashi took Sasuke's position and held a shuriken in-between each of his fingers. Naruto also had shuriken ready to be thrown at the targets. Seeing that the two were ready, Sakura stepped up and shouted, "Begin!"

Naruto and Kakashi began throwing shuriken at the targets. As they continued, their throws began to show a style to them. Naruto's throws would include a twisted flick of his wrist, while Kakashi's throwing style was pulling back his arms in a cross form in front of his chest before flinging them out and releasing eight shuriken at once. Soon they ran out of shuriken and the contest was ended.

Sakura walked up to the targets to check out how many targets Naruto hit and Sasuke checked Kakashi's.

"Way to go Naruto, you hit every target!" Sakura exclaimed as she returned Naruto's shuriken to him.

"Ha ha, of course I did," Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was returning Kakashi's shuriken to him. "How'd Kakashi do?"

"He missed one," Sasuke said with no emotion as usual. Kakashi looked disappointed.

"I beat Kakashi!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura punched him in the head before she walked over to Kakashi.

"It's amazing that you hit every target except one Kashi-kun. I've never seen a kid your age with such good aim." Sakura kneeled down to Kakashi's level, "just remember that Naruto is a Chunin who had two of the best ninja as his sensei while you don't have one yet." Kakashi smiled at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Can I try one more time?" Kakashi asked her, as soon as Sakura nodded Kakashi grabbed four shuriken from Sasuke. He took his position he was at when the contest started and leapt into the air. He twisted in the air and released the four shuriken at the same time, and all four hit their targets dead center. When he landed he had a smile on his face.

Naruto stared with his mouth open while Sakura smiled and Sasuke just stared. "That was amazing Kashi-kun!" Sakura said happily and Kakashi's smile grew as she ran over and picked him up. "You are definitely going to pass," she said as she hugged him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Kakashi said with a little blush. Sakura noticed it right away but didn't say anything. Unfortunately, Naruto noticed it too.

"Why are you blushing Kakashi? And I thought you were gonna call her 'neesan'?" Kakashi's blush darkened, "I'm not blushing!" Kakashi shouted as he buried his cherry red face into Sakura's arm.

"Stop it Naruto," Sakura said, Naruto instantly stopped teasing the five year old. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. _It_ _looks like that move was because he wanted to show of to Sakura-chan_, he thought with a smile.

Kakashi peeked his head out a little to where only his eyes where visible over Sakura's arm, "It's time to go, the test starts at ten."

"Don't worry, you won't be late," Sakura said as she gently moved him away from her so she could stand. She took his hand and the four walked toward the academy with Aleu following closely behind.

* * *

_I just want to point out that this is not a KakaSaku. Kakashi just has a tiny crush on Sakura like how some little kids sometimes have crushes on older kids because they look up to them so much. If Kakashi's personality is bothering you (because I feel that he's a little too sweet) don't worry because it'll change soon. hint hint_

_And one more thing, I own the TAFL approved fanlistings for all Kakashi fanfiction and all Sakura & Sasuke fanfiction. I'm currently looking for more fics to add to the recommended lists as well as the general lists. If you have a SasuSaku or a Kakashi fic or have read a good one please pm me or submit the form on the sites. To find them just go to my profile, click my homepage, go to owned and scroll down, they'll be the last two fanlistings listed. Also, if you're a fan, please join._


	3. Visit with an Old Friend

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Who would even think I did?_

_Thanks for the reviews. I was originally going to have Sakumo's mission happen here but I decided to hold off again._

* * *

Following the Life of the Copy Ninja 

By: Rika24

Chapter 3: Visit with an Old Friend

"This is a very important mission Sakumo, which is why I'm sending you on it with your old genin team, you three always work together flawlessly." The Sandaime said.

"What is the mission about Hokage-sama?

"It's an S-rank mission. As you know, Suna and Iwa have been on bad terms for some time now. Suna believes that Iwa may be planning to attack them. I need you and your team to find out all you can about their plans and stop them," the Sandaime said as he handed Sakumo the mission scroll.

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. Kyo Uchiha and Raiden Isamu have already been informed on the mission and are getting ready as we speak. You are the team leader Sakumo." The Sandaime finished.

Sakumo nodded and turned to leave. When he opened the door, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were standing there. Sakumo turned to the Sandaime and quickly introduced the three.

"These are the three ninja I was telling you about." Sakumo raised his hand slightly to point at the three newcomers, "This is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." The Sandaime nodded and Sakumo left.

"So," the Sandaime started, "who are you really and where are you from?" Sakura, Naruto, and even Sasuke tensed. They knew what the Hokage could do to them if he suspected something. Sakura stepped forward shyly.

"Well, you see Sandaime-sama, well…" she paused trying to think of something to say. The Hokage sat and waited patiently for the pink-haired kunoichi to continue. _Oh what do I say? 'Hi Sandaime-sama, we're from the future. We were sent to the past by a strange woman we've never seen before and have absolutely no idea how to get back to our time. Can we please stay in the village?' please! Like that would work, he'd think we were nuts!_ Sakura thought.

Before she could say anything else Naruto stepped forward. "We're from the future. We were sent to the past by a strange woman we've never seen before and have absolutely no idea how to get back to our time. Can we please stay in the village?"

Sakura and Sasuke stared at their blonde teammate like he was insane, _NARUTOOOO! YOU IDIOT! _Inner Sakura screamed. _Tch, I see the dobe hasn't gotten any smarter since the last time I saw him_. Sasuke thought. The three watched the Sandaime's face; he looked shocked, which didn't surprise Sakura and Sasuke one bit.

"I keep an open mind," Sarutobi said as he looked from one face to the other, "Tell me your FULL names please."

"That's Sakura Haruno," Naruto said as he pointed to her, he turned to the raven-haired ninja and introduced him as well, "this is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto pointed his thumb towards himself and exclaimed, "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sarutobi, whose facial expression changed to a slightly confused face when he heard the Uchiha's name, nearly fell over at the hyper ninja's last name. However, he quickly composed himself. Clearing his throat he began. "You say your name is 'Uzumaki'?'" he asked. Sakura and Sasuke gave each other a confused look; they had been expecting him to question Sasuke because of the Uchiha name.

"Yup." Was Naruto's simple answer.

"Are you related to a Kushina Uzumaki?" he asked. Naruto's eyes widened, as did Sakura's. _My mom?_ Naruto thought, shocked completely to hear another sharing his last name.

"Um, I dunno," Naruto's face fell and Sarutobi just stared at the sudden mood change on the blonde ninja. "You see, I never really met either of my parents…" Naruto trailed off with an expression similar to the one he had when he failed the graduation exam. Sakura walked up and put her hand on his shoulder gently to comfort him. He turned his head and gave her a sad smile.

Sarutobi sighed and turned his attention to Sasuke. "If you are an Uchiha, please show me your sharingan." Sasuke nodded and his onyx eyes instantly changed to blood red. Sarutobi nodded and Sasuke deactivated his sharingan.

111101011010101010101010

"I still can't believe he believed us," Sakura said to her two teammates. Sasuke nodded.

"Of course he did! Sandaime-sama is smart, he knew we were telling the truth." Naruto exclaimed as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"I just think he's too trusting. No wonder Orochimaru was able to kill him." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone that got him a dirty look from Naruto and even Sakura.

"Orochimaru didn't kill him! He died on his own terms using his own power!" Naruto shouted, his hands tightened into fists as he clenched his teeth.

Seeing the looks they were getting from some of the villagers, Sakura decided to step in. "Hey, keep it down. Sandaime-sama told us not to mention anything else from the future than we already told him," She whispered.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed. "So where are we going now?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a few seconds before answering, "I guess we go back to the Hatake compound."

111101011010101010101010

When they entered Sakumo's house they found it empty. "That's strange, Sakumo-sama should be here." Sakura said. She walked over to Kakashi's bedroom and looked in, "and Kakashi isn't here either. His exams should be over by now." Sakura's eyes widened as a thought popped into her head.

Noticing Sakura's shocked expression Naruto asked, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" as he walked up to her and looked into her wide green eyes.

"You don't think Sakumo-sama forgot about Kakashi do you?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Naruto mimicked the look as he folded his arms and looked down, thinking. _Could he have forgot about his own son? _

Sasuke watched his two old teammates as he thought about how his father didn't even want to go to the ceremony when he was entered into the academy. _So mine wasn't the only parent to not care about their child. _

"Lets go get Kakashi," Naruto suggested. "Who knows, maybe Sakumo-sama picked him up and their celebrating his graduation."

Sakura smiled, _yeah, maybe that's what happened_, she thought. But deep down she doubted it.

The three left Sakumo's house and headed to the academy to check and see if Kakashi was still there.

111101011010101010101010

"I challenge you!" a loud voice filled the area as the three ninja entered the academy grounds. As they got closer two figures came into view. One had silver hair and the other had black hair. _Is that Gai-sensei?_ Sakura thought.

As they neared they saw Kakashi was seated on the ground looking at something in his hands. He seemed to not even be aware of the boy in green spandex standing over him.

Kakashi looked up and just glared at the boy, "Why would I lower myself to your level? You are still an academy student." He asked in an arrogant tone that angered the black haired boy.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Naruto interrupted the two five-year-olds. Naruto had been the first to get close enough to see what was in Kakashi's hands, a Konoha headband.

Kakashi and the black haired boy turned to look at the three ninja that approached them. "Who are they?" the black haired boy asked when he saw Kakashi smile. Kakashi didn't answer him and instead ran up to Sakura, who knelt down.

"Where's dad?" Kakashi asked her after he looked around at the three ninja. Sakura's smile fell. Kakashi's head lowered as he clenched his headband in his fist. "He's on another mission isn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" The black haired boy asked as he looked at the ninja standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, he had a good guess though.

"Gai Maito!" Gai said as he smiled. Sakura cringed at his voice. "I'm Kakashi's rival." He added.

Kakashi scoffed. "You're no where near my level."

"Kakashi!" Sakura said in shock at the sudden coldness of the boy who was so sweet before. It was almost like a mini Sasuke was standing there instead.

Kakashi looked up at Sakura and then looked at Gai who looked hurt and angry. Kakashi sighed and walked over to Gai. "I'm sorry," Gai looked shocked that the Hatake prodigy had apologized. Kakashi looked down at his headband as he continued, "It's just that, I was so sure my dad would be here. He promised me a little while ago when I asked him." Kakashi clenched the headband again. "He promised…" Kakashi whispered.

Kakashi threw the headband to the ground, "I don't know why I bothered to believe him, he never keeps his promises anyways." He said through clenched teeth and started to walk away. Gai was stunned for a second before he picked up the headband and grabbed Kakashi's shoulder.

When Kakashi turned Gai held up the headband. "Here, you're a ninja now, you need this." Gai said with a smile. Kakashi just stared at it.

"Kakashi…" Naruto started but Kakashi interrupted him. "I just wanted him to see me put it on, that's why I was holding it and not wearing it." Everyone fell silent and Kakashi took his headband back from Gai.

"Let's go home," Kakashi said softly as he started heading in the direction of his house. "Bye Gai," Kakashi said as he held his hand up in the air.

"See you later Kakashi." Gai shouted. Together the two Chunin and two Genin headed to Sakumo and Kakashi's house.

111101011010101010101010

Kakashi sighed and opened the door to his house, "I'm home." Aleu of course was the first to greet him.

"Hi Kashi, how'd it go?" she asked, but then she saw the headband in his hand and smiled. "Congratulations!" she said happily.

"Thanks," Kakashi said sadly, but then his head shot up, "where's dad?"

Aleu turned towards the kitchen, "in there." Kakashi ran into the kitchen to find Sakumo talking to a man with long white hair.

"Hey dad, hey Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said happily. He held up his headband smiling. Sakumo smiled and knelt down, placing his hand on Kakashi's head.

"Good job, I knew you'd pass." Sakumo took the headband out of Kakashi's hands and gently tied it around his head. Kakashi's smile grew as he watched Sakumo trace his fingers over the leaf symbol on Kakashi's headband. "Now that you're a ninja your duty is to always protect Konoha. Always put Konoha's safety above everything else."

Kakashi nodded enthusiastically, "and my teammates too." Sakumo laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, your teammates come before yourself too."

Sakura and Naruto smiled, but then Naruto turned to the white haired ninja, "Hiya Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted, making Jiraiya frown.

Sakumo laughed. "Isn't that what Minato used to call you?" Jiraiya didn't answer and instead asked, "How does he know about me?"

Sakumo blinked before answering, "come on Jiraiya, who DOESN'T know about Konoha's super pervert."

Jiraiya shrugged. He couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto. "Hey kid," when Naruto looked at him he continued, "what's your name?"

"Naruto," he answered.

"How about your surname?" Naruto turned towards Sakura and Sasuke, not sure if he should say anything. He turned back towards Jiraiya and answered, "It's Uzumaki."

Jiraiya looked a little shocked at that but didn't say anything. _I swear, he looks exactly like Minato, except that this kid has whisker marks on his cheeks. _Jiraiya thought. Jiraiya was about to ask him if he was related to Kushina when Kakashi interrupted.

"Jiraiya-sama, why are you here anyway?" Kakashi asked as he tried to adjust his headband.

"Jiraiya is here to watch you while I'm gone." Kakashi frowned at that. "When is your mission?" Kakashi asked, hoping it wasn't too soon.

"Unfortunately, I leave tonight." Sakumo said with a sad smile on his face. Kakashi tried to hide his disappointment but Sakumo saw it. "Tell you what, when I get back I promise we'll spend the entire day together. Sandaime-sama said I could take a day off from missions since I've been getting double missions lately. How's that?"

Kakashi smiled happily at that; _maybe I'll give his promises one more chance. Sandaime-sama even gave him a day off._

The ninjas walked towards the gates to say goodbye to Sakumo, Aleu, and the rest of the team. Waiting for them at the gates were Sakumo's old teammates, Kyo and Raiden. Kyo had short black hair and onyx colored eyes, and Raiden had short silver hair just like Sakumo and Kakashi. Both shinobi wore the Jounin uniform.

"Bye dad, bye Aleu." Kakashi said as he gave Sakumo and the white wolf each a hug.

"Bye Kashi, see you later." Aleu said with a smile.

"Say hi to your Jounin sensei for me Kakashi," Sakumo said.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Jiraiya watched as the three shinobi and white wolf disappeared into the trees.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to get this out. Hope you liked it. I know Kakashi's personality may have been too different when interacting with Gai, kinda like how he is in Kakashi Gaiden with Obito. It has nothing to do with Gai really, it was just because Kakashi was upset that Sakumo is always putting missions above stuff like his graduation and Gai just happened to be there. Next chapter is __**The Tale of White Fang**__, I've held off from it long enough. Btw, anyone interested in being a beta for me please pm me, I really need one I think. And by the way, I finished the Rin fanlisting, please check it out http:// www. hokage dot hanabie dot net slash rin._


	4. The Tale of White Fang

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Because if I did Tobi would be Obito, NOT Madara!! I refuse to accept that until Tobi removes that stupid mask!_

_I'm going to go one more chapter before I decide to get a beta or not._ _Thanks for the reviews. Finally the chapter I've been holding off on. Everything changes now._

* * *

Following the Life of the Copy Ninja 

By: Rika24

Chapter 4: The Tale of White Fang

The sun was setting when the three Jounin finally decided to stop for the night. They had been traveling for almost a week and yet hadn't come across any Iwa or Suna ninja.

"We'll stop here and continue in the morning." Sakumo said as he stretched his sore legs.

Kyo nodded. "I'll get some water from the stream up ahead." Kyo turned to Raiden, "why don't you get some food?"

Raiden nodded, "Right." With that Raiden disappeared.

Sakumo and Aleu got up and went to leave when Kyo spoke, "What are you gonna do?"

"Aleu and I are going to scout the area for traps, enemies, and allies." Sakumo shook his head in frustration, "We should have run into some of the Suna ninja the Kazekage said would be meeting us at the halfway point by now. We're long past the halfway point."

"Maybe something happened to them?" Kyo asked.

Sakumo sighed, "Let's hope not." Sakumo turned to Aleu, "ready?" Aleu nodded. In a flash of white and silver they were gone, leaving the Uchiha alone.

"I don't trust that Uchiha" Aleu stated once they were a good distance away. Sakumo sighed.

"I didn't realize you didn't the first thousand times you said that, but now I'm starting to see you don't trust him." Sakumo replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious Sakumo," Aleu growled, "you shouldn't be so trusting." Sakumo shook his head.

"Stop being paranoid Aleu. Kyo had been my teammate since we were six years old. I trust him and Raiden with my life."

Aleu huffed, "Raiden is fine, but Kyo is not someone you should trust to watch your back."

"You felt the same way about Jiraiya remember?" Sakumo pointed out.

Aleu sighed, "I said I didn't like the overgrown toad, I never said I didn't trust him."

Sakumo stopped on a branch and crouched down, Aleu stopped right next to him. "Now isn't a good time for this. Go check out the north side of our camp, I'll check out the rest."

"Just keep in mind that you can't trust everyone Kumo." Aleu said as she left to scout the north side of their camp. Sakumo shook his head as he continued on alone.

00010101010101010101101010111010110

"What's the matter kid?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi, who hadn't been talking at all during dinner. Jiraiya had gotten used to Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke after spending a few days with them while watching Kakashi.

"All the others from my class have already been assigned teams, how come I haven't?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe because you're only five," Naruto answered. That answer only seemed to make Kakashi feel even more worried, he knew no one in Konoha's history had even graduated at such a young age. The only ones closest to that age at graduation were his dad and the Sennin: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru who all graduated at six.

Jiraiya seemed to be deep in thought about something as he rested his chin on his open hand. A few minutes passed before he spoke, "Don't worry about it kid," he got up and turned towards Naruto and the others. "Keep an eye on him; I'm going out for a while," with that Jiraiya left.

00010101010101010101101010111010110

Aleu had done what Sakumo had asked and was about to return to the camp when she heard something. She headed towards the location of the voices she heard, being as careful as possible. She crouched low to the ground in the bushes as she quickly identified the five Jounin as Iwa shinobi.

"Can we trust him?" one of them whispered, the other crossed his arms in thought.

"It doesn't really matter; all that does is that we kill that damn White Fang." Aleu's ears perked and she fought off a growl because they were talking about harming her partner. Instead she focused harder on what they were saying.

"But that's just it, why would his teammate want to trade his own teammate's life for information that he doesn't know is fake." The other three that had yet to speak nodded their heads in agreement.

"This must be a trap, Konoha ninja are too loyal to each other to do something like this." One of the other Iwa ninja reasoned. "I say we forget the deal we had with—"

"Quiet," the leader whispered, interrupting him. His eyes shifted around towards the trees.

Aleu could barely hold in her anger at what she was hearing, _One of Sakumo's own friends is planning to betray him like this? To Iwa ninja no less!_ She growled softly at her next thought, _there's no doubt in my mind that the traitor is Kyo_.

The five enemy shinobi became alert and Aleu cursed herself for not being able to contain her anger. She prepared herself for attack but none came.

"Forget the deal, let's take them now," the leader suddenly said as he took off, the other four following closely behind.

00010101010101010101101010111010110

"Come in," Sarutobi said when he heard someone knocking on his door. Jiraiya walked in and leaned on the wall instead of sitting. "What's the matter?" he asked when he noticed that Jiraiya didn't have his almost always present smile on his face. The two powerful shinobi stared at each other for a few seconds before Jiraiya pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of his ex-sensei's desk.

"What are you going to do with Sakumo's kid?" Jiraiya asked. Sakumo was his best friend so he wanted to do something to help Kakashi since Sakumo wasn't there.

Sarutobi sighed as he stood up and looked out the window. "I've talked to all of the jounin instructors…" he started, his back facing Jiraiya.

"And?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi shook his head as he turned back towards him.

"None of them wants him. I'm sure that if I wasn't the Hokage they would have laughed in my face." Jiraiya frowned.

"Are you sure you asked everyone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Sarutobi answered. "No one wants to teach such a young child to become a killer, and part of me agrees that he is simply too young."

"Poor kid, he was really looking forward to this." Jiraiya said with a frown, but then his face lit up and a large smile slowly appeared on his face.

"What?" Sarutobi asked, confused at his ex-student's sudden happiness.

"I think I know someone who'd love to teach him."

"Who?" Sarutobi asked.

"Minato Namikaze!" Jiraiya shouted as if Minato was the answer to everything. Sarutobi frowned.

"Your student?" Jiraiya nodded, "I don't know Jiraiya, Minato is only eighteen. Do you really think he's ready to be a Jounin instructor?"

"Of course he is. Minato loves kids, he's a genius too just like Kakashi is," Jiraiya said confidently.

"All right, I'll trust your judgment seeing as your best friend's son is going to be in your student's hands from now on. Do you want me to send for him?"

"No, I'll go find him, I know where he is."

"All right then Jiraiya, I'll leave it to you to assign Kakashi to Minato." Sandaime said. Jiraiya smiled and reached for the doorknob, "but," Sandaime started, earning Jiraiya's attention. "But, make sure Minato wants this, I don't want him taking on a student if he feels he isn't ready." Jiraiya nodded and left.

"I knew you'd suggest Minato," Sandaime said out loud after Jiraiya left. He returned to the window and watched as Jiraiya hurry off to find the blonde Jounin, "You're so proud of that boy Jiraiya, you truly trained him well." Sandaime smiled.

00010101010101010101101010111010110

"Hey brat," Jiraiya said as he appeared beside the young Jounin.

"Ero-sensei," Minato said as he turned towards his sensei.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Jiraiya said.

"And I told you I'd stop when you stopped calling me brat," Minato smirked at his frustrated sensei.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to ask you something. You remember that kid of Sakumo's right?"

"You mean Kakashi?" Minato asked, Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, I've heard about him, I've never met him though."

"Well have you heard that he graduated and yet no one wants to take him on as their student?"

"What? How come?" Minato asked. Jiraiya could hear a little anger in his student's voice and smirked.

"How would you feel about teaching him?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato looked at him with wide blue eyes for a second before replying. "I don't know if I'm ready Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya laughed and slapped the blonde Jounin on the back.

"Sure you are Minato." Jiraiya reassured him.

"I'd like to meet him first, and then I'll decide." Jiraiya nodded his understanding.

00010101010101010101101010111010110

"Were is Sakumo?" Aleu said to herself as she raced through the forest. She came to a stop when she spotted a silvery white blur. _Sakumo! _Aleu thought as she turned to go to where she saw Sakumo.

As she reached the area she stopped in her tracks and hid her presence. Three of the five Iwa ninja were fighting Sakumo. She watched and waited for the perfect time to attack.

Sakumo swung down with his chakra blade, slicing through the enemy ninja easily, and quickly turned to block the kunai another Iwa ninja attempted to use on him. Sakumo swiftly gutted him and swung his blade again to decapitate the third enemy that tried to catch him by surprise.

"Where're the other two?" Aleu asked as she came out of hiding. Sakumo looked at her, confusion clear on his face, "the other two Iwa ninja, one's the leader. The two missing both had a different chakra presence than these three. They're more powerful."

"Raiden and Kyo," Sakumo said as he rushed back towards their camp, Aleu close behind.

"I over heard their conversation, one of your teammates was going to trade you for information. And personally I believe it's Kyo." Aleu growled.

"Now is not the time for this Aleu!" Sakumo said angrily, startling the white wolf. He had never gotten angry and yelled at her before. For the rest of the time it took them to reach the campsite, Aleu never said another word.

"Sakumo," a voice called weakly, Sakumo quickly turned to find Raiden on the ground. Sakumo stared for a moment in disbelief at his friend badly beaten and bloody on the ground. His eyes went wide as another scene flashed through his eyes, a memory of that tragic day still engraved in his brain like it happened yesterday.

**Flashback **

"I know you don't want to go on this mission Sakumo, but you need to."

"I understand that I'm needed Sandaime-sama, but why Rumiko? I don't think it's right for her to leave too, someone needs to stay with Kakashi. He's only three years old!" Sakumo shouted, stunning his friends and wife.

"Sakumo is right Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya agreed, earning a glare from the two kunoichi in the room.

"I am not defenseless, I'm a powerful kunoichi, and you need me on this mission!" Rumiko said through her teeth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her husband and his best friend had always seen her as strong, but lately they've both been treating her like a weakling.

"What's the matter with you two?" Tsunade yelled, Jiraiya cringed as she raised her fists. He of all people knew how painful it was to be hit by one of her fists.

Tsunade and Rumiko had been best friends since they met when they were little and always backed each other up. "Ever since Rumiko had Kakashi you've been treating her like she's fragile. She has every right to go on a mission if she wants to."

The Sandaime just sat back in his chair watching them argue as if he wasn't in the room. He couldn't have them forgetting who was in charge so he cleared his throat to get their attention. "I know you want her to stay safe but Rumiko and Tsunade are right. Rumiko has every right to decide whether or not she is capable enough for this mission."

"But Sandaime-sama, Rumiko has been getting tired a lot lately and she hasn't been training as well as she normally does. I'm sure you know that she passed out during one of her training sessions." Sakumo argued.

"That was a few weeks ago because I had the flu. As you can see I'm fine now." Rumiko said angrily.

"It's settled, Sakumo, Rumiko, and Jiraiya will go on this mission, and you leave immediately." Sarutobi ordered.

"But what about Kakashi, someone needs—" Sakumo started.

"I'll watch him," Tsunade offered, interrupting him.

The Sandaime smiled, "See Sakumo, no need to worry."

Too bad Sarutobi had it wrong; there was something to worry about, because on that mission something went terribly wrong. They were fighting Suna ninja when Rumiko suddenly paused during the fight because of a sudden pain in her stomach, giving the enemy ninja an opening which he gladly took. He stabbed her in the stomach and grabbed her. Before Sakumo, Jiraiya, or Aleu could come to her aid the Suna ninja took off, carrying the bleeding Rumiko Hatake in his arms.

When they were able to locate her, they found her beaten and her clothes torn to pieces; her body and the ground around her were covered in her blood.

"Rumiko!" Sakumo screamed in panic as he rushed to her side.

"Kumo," she said weakly, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Didn't know what?" Sakumo said, fighting tears.

"Turns out… that time I was sick was-- wasn't the flu, I …was… pregnant." She struggled to say. A second later she coughed up blood. Sakumo's eyes widened while Jiraiya swore in the background.

Rumiko's breathing became slower and her purple-blue eyes began to glaze over. Sakumo knew it was too late to save her, so he held her, stroking her dirty blonde hair until her body became limp. Sakumo cried as he rocked back and forth with her dead body in his arms, his sobs drowned out by the sorrowful howls from the grieving white wolf.

Rumiko lost the baby when the Suna ninja stabbed her. He had carried her off to rape and beat her. Sakumo immediately sought revenge against the Suna ninja. He managed to track him down and kill him, the son of the legendary Suna ninja Chiyo.

**End Flashback **

Sakumo shook in anger; the bloody scene reminded him of when they found Rumiko. "I thought," Sakumo started through clenched teeth, "I thought I made it clear back then to never, NEVER mess with my family or my friends unless you had a death wish!"

"Sakumo," Aleu started, but she quickly stopped when Sakumo turned to her, furry in his eyes.

"Sakumo," Raiden said softly, "they to—ok Kyo." Sakumo tightened his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"I'll get him back." Sakumo turned to Aleu, "Stay with him, he doesn't look too bad. After I get Kyo we'll return and we can get them to Tsunade to heal them. None of my teammates are going to die."

"But Sakumo, what about the mission?" Aleu asked. Sakumo turned to her angrier than ever, the fury in his eyes scared even her.

"Screw the mission," and with that he took off to rescue his other teammate.

00010101010101010101101010111010110

A week had gone by and Kakashi was outside training when Jiraiya decided to bring Minato to meet him. They didn't appear right away and instead decided to observe Kakashi training with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

The blonde Chuunin's appearance didn't go unnoticed by Minato, which Jiraiya had already talked to him about. But this wasn't the reason he was here and instead Minato turned all of his attention onto the five year old Genin. After an hour the two decided to show themselves.

"Hey, I'd like all of you to meet my student, Minato Namikaze." Jiraiya introduced, "these three are Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Jiraiya then walked over and placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, "and this is Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha's White Fang. Kakashi, meet Konoha's Yellow Flash."

"Hello Kakashi, so I hear you've graduated this year," Kakashi nodded with a large smile. "Can you tell me your likes, dislikes, and your dreams for the future?"

Kakashi shot a questioning look at Jiraiya, who nodded for him to answer. Kakashi turned back to Minato. "I like training, I dislike doing anything but training," Minato frowned at that, _doesn't sound like he's trying to be a kid_, he thought. "And my dream is to be just like dad," Kakashi said with a proud smile.

Minato smiled in return and ruffled Kakashi's silver hair. Kakashi glared at him in return which made Minato laugh and Jiraiya chuckle. Kakashi's ears perked at a sudden noise. Kakashi recognized those footsteps.

"Dad and Aleu are home!" Kakashi shouted excitedly as he ran towards the gate of the compound, the others followed.

They all stopped dead in their tracks, everyone stared wide eyes at the sight and Sakura covered her mouth in shock. Kakashi's large dark blue eyes weld with tears at the sight. There was his father covered in blood walking slowly towards them with his head held low. In his arms was the bloody, lifeless body of the once proud and loyal wolf, Aleu.

* * *

_Wow, 8 pages. This would be my longest chapter yet. So those with the questions of why Aleu isn't with Kakashi in the future and what happened to Kakashi's mother have been answered. For those that liked Aleu, please vote in the poll on my forum if you want a oneshot (or maybe longer) story about Sakumo, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, and when they met Aleu and Rumiko. Those that have read this please review, most just fav or alert this story and yet don't review._

_And by the way, the old poll is closed with a total of 11 votes: 7 votes for _no_ Genin teammates before Rin and Obito, and 4 for _yes_. So Kakashi will have no Genin teammates for now._

_one more thing, i found this on youtube __http://youtube dot com/watch?vGMVNHcTWNkg__ it's the 7th opening but it has animated kakashi gaiden clips. they are fake, but really well done. why yes, i am obsessed with Kakashi Gaiden, how'd you guess XD_


	5. The Pain of Guilt

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but if it did Tobi would be Obito (which may be revealed soon )_

* * *

Following the Life of the Copy Ninja

By: Rika24

Chapter 5: The Pain of Guilt

Sakura looked back and forth between Sakumo carrying Aleu's body and her future sensei, whose eyes were shining with tears. Suddenly Kakashi collapsed with uncontrolled sobs, she was about to comfort him when Minato beat her to it.

"Kakashi," Minato whispered soothingly as he knelt down and hugged the five year old close. Kakashi instantly buried his head in Minato's Jounin vest and continued to cry.

"What happened?" Jiraiya whispered to Sakumo so that Kakashi couldn't hear, it was the last thing the poor boy needed to hear. Sakumo didn't answer him, "Sakumo?" Jiraiya said; he knew how much that wolf meant to him. Jiraiya put his hand on Sakumo's shoulder but surprisingly Sakumo shook it off. Jiraiya looked taken aback by that but didn't say anything.

Everything was silent at that moment except for Kakashi's sobs as Sakumo walked towards the back yard. He paused for a second to look at his son sadly. Aleu and Kakashi had always been together. Kakashi felt Sakumo's eyes on him and peaked out and his eyes met with his father's before Sakumo continued to the back yard.

0001011010101001010101010

"So where are we going to eat?" Sakura asked Minato. After burying Aleu, Sakumo had asked Minato and Team 7 to take Kakashi to get something to eat, which was what they were doing now. Jiraiya had decided to stay behind to talk with Sakumo.

"Easy, my favorite place, and I'm sure it'll cheer Kakashi up at least a little. Nothing cheers a person up like a hot bowl of ramen," Minato said almost dreamily.

"You like ramen?!" Naruto shouted, a wide grin on his face. Minato nodded with a matching grin. Sakura groaned, and Sasuke sighed.

_GREAT, as if one ramen junkie wasn't enough, now we have two of them!_ Inner Sakura groaned. _Wait a second_, she thought, _that grin… _Sakura gasped, earning the attention of the four other shinobi.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave a forced laugh and waved her hand, "it's nothing Naruto." It was enough for Naruto because he turned back to Minato, "Sooo, where are we eating?"

"The Ichiraku Ramen Shop," Minato said happily as he lifted the still sad looking Kakashi and put him on his shoulders. Sakura walked slower, deep in thought and Sasuke slowed to match her new pace. When Naruto, Minato, and Kakashi were a good distance away, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm to stop her.

"What?" Sakura asked, startled out of her thoughts.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he stared into her eyes. Sakura looked back at the three shinobi getting farther away before turning back to Sasuke. She leaned in closer to him to make sure he could hear her but no one else could.

"Haven't you noticed something strange about Minato?" When Sasuke shook his head she continued. "Just now I saw the reason why everyone keeps asking about Naruto's family. Don't you see it? Just now when Minato smiled, it looked like an older version of Naruto was standing right there!"

"Yeah, I noticed some resemblances too but they aren't related. If they were, Naruto's surname would be Namikaze. It's just a coincidence," Sasuke reasoned.

"I dunno, I guess you're right…" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, Teme, hurry up!" Naruto shouted. The two looked at Naruto, who was looking as impatient as ever, then to Kakashi and Minato, the latter with a knowing smirk on his face that Sasuke really didn't like.

"Sasuke…" Sakura trailed off when he looked at her, her eyes went down towards her arm. He was still holding Sakura's arm from when he stopped her, realizing this was why Minato had a smirk on his face, Sasuke quickly let go and started walking towards the others.

111010101010101010101011

"So what happened?" Jiraiya asked again, Sakumo glanced away as he answered.

"I don't know, I don't know," Sakumo whispered. He put his head in his hands and the two were silent again. A knock at the door drew their attention.

"Come in," Jiraiya yelled, not bothering to wait for Sakumo to invite whoever it was in like the man always did.

In walked three shinobi, each dressed the same and hidden behind white porcelain masks. "ANBU huh," Sakumo said.

"Sakumo-sama, Sandaime-sama wants you to come to his office immediately." One of the ANBU ordered.

Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief, "and three ANBU are required for this?" he sighed, "Sakumo always follows orders, one Chuunin would have been enough."

"Tch," came the reply from one of the other ANBU, drawing up a little of Jiraiya's anger, but he held it in.

"What does 'tch' mean huh?" Jiraiya asked as calmly as he could, never had anyone shown disrespect towards Sakumo or him like that.

"You say he always follows orders huh? Well not this time, he abandoned his mission." Jiraiya's eyes widened. _Sakumo's never failed a mission, it's gotta be a lie_, Jiraiya thought.

"It's true," Sakumo said, as if reading his best friend's thoughts. "Let's go." Sakumo got up from his chair and followed the three ANBU out the door, Jiraiya not far behind.

111010101010101010101011

Naruto happily slurped up the noodles of his extra large bowl of miso ramen as he listened to Minato talking to Kakashi, completely unaware of the curious green eyes of his female teammate looking back and forth from him to Minato.

Sasuke sat quietly watching the others; he too couldn't help but wonder why Naruto and Minato looked so much alike. Then it dawned on him_, didn't the Hokage mention someone named Kushina Uzumaki?_ He tapped Sakura on the shoulder, earning her attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think I know the connection now. It's –" Sasuke stopped as he noticed Kakashi turn around, looking towards the street. Sakura, Minato, and even Naruto turned to see what had got the five year old's attention. It was Sakumo being lead away by three ANBU.

Looks of confusion appeared on everyone's faces except Minato's. _Something must have gone wrong on that mission. That's why Sakumo-san wanted us to take Kakashi, _Minato thought with a frown.

111010101010101010101011

From the moment Sakumo confirmed the ANBU's words, Jiraiya had a bad feeling, A feeling that only worsened as they now stood in front of his old sensei's office. On the way to the Hokage Tower he had met Minato's eyes, clearly he was wondering the same thing, _how badly wrong did this mission go? _

"Come in," came the voice of the Sandaime Hokage. Jiraiya's heart began racing in worry for his best friend. _The tone of his voice, this is really bad_. Jiraiya thought.

As they walked in, they took in the stoic face of Kyo Uchiha, and the frown on Sarutobi's. Sarutobi's eyes met Jiraiya's for a second before turning away. Jiraiya saw the pained look in the Hokage's eyes and understood. This mission didn't only go wrong; there were many deaths as well.

The Sandaime cleared his throat as he stood up. He immediately turned towards the white-haired Sennin. "Jiraiya, I understand that you want to be here for your friend, but you need to leave." Jiraiya tensed and looked at Sakumo, who wouldn't look at him.

"No," came Jiraiya's reply. Sarutobi sighed, he knew Jiraiya would stand by Sakumo and knew there was no way he'd get him to leave, so he turned to Sakumo.

"Sakumo, --" Sarutobi started but was interrupted by Sakumo.

"How's Raiden?" Sakumo asked, finally raising his eyes to fix on the Hokage.

Sarutobi paused for a second before speaking, "Tsunade says he'll make it." Sakumo's tense body relaxed as he let out the breath he had been holding. Sarutobi smiled sadly, knowing how much Sakumo cared for his teammates, regardless of the consequences.

"Now as I was saying, Kyo told us what happened on the mission Sakumo. I understand you wanted to save your teammates, but there was a lot more at stake than just two shinobi's lives."

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked, but his question was ignored as Sarutobi continued.

"Suna is no longer our ally." Jiraiya's and Sakumo's eyes widened. "Because the backup they were supposed to get never arrived, the Suna ninja that needed help were all killed."

"I don't understand, what about the other Konoha shinobi that were also sent, and the ones that were staying in Suna that could have helped?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi shook his head.

"The ones that were there tried to help, but the Iwa ninja were stronger."

"So you're saying that—" Sakumo started as Sarutobi continued.

"All of our shinobi that tried to help were also killed." Sarutobi sighed, "and among them was Raiden's little brother."

111010101010101010101011

"Sakumo, wait." Jiraiya called after his friend. After the meeting with the Hokage, Sakumo had immediately taken off, not bothering to wait.

"I have to see Raiden," was all Sakumo said.

It didn't take long to reach the Konoha hospital; there were a lot of families there that were upset. _They must be the families of those that died_, Sakumo thought grimly. He tried to ignore the glares some of them sent him through their tears, but the pain of guilt rose inside him anyway.

"Tsunade, where's Raiden?" Sakumo asked as soon as he spotted the blond Sennin. To Sakumo's surprise, Tsunade glared at him like the others he had past.

However, her face softened when she saw the pain in her friend's eyes. She sighed and waved her hand, motioning for him to follow her.

They reached a room and Tsunade stepped aside. "Go on in, but I'll warn you," she paused as she looked in his eyes. Her voice lowered as she continued, "he knows about Jiro."

Sakumo said nothing, he just walked in. His eyes fixed on the body of his friend, bandages covered most of his body. If he hadn't heard ahead of time that he'd be ok, Sakumo would have been worried for his friend's life.

"Raiden?" Sakumo said softly as he walked toward the bed. Raiden fixed his uncovered eye, the other was covered by a bandage, on his silver haired teammate.

"Get out," the man whispered. Sakumo didn't listen and moved closer. "I said get out you bastard." Raiden whispered icily.

"Raiden, I'm—" Sakumo started to apologize, but he stopped as he watched the tears that started to flow from his friend's eye.

"You should have left us; you could have helped them instead." Raiden whispered shakily, "You could have saved them, saved Jiro." Raiden's body began to shake with his sobs as he tried to shout at Sakumo, "My little brother is dead because of you!"

"Raiden—" Sakumo tried to calm his friend down, but his attempt was useless as Raiden continued, a teary glare now locked on him.

"Get out of here, you killed Jiro, I hate you. Get out… GET OUT!" Raiden's voice broke as the shout he'd been trying to get out finally came. Within seconds Tsunade was in the room and pushing Sakumo out the door.

111010101010101010101011

Ever since everyone returned to the Hatake house, there was a tense atmosphere that had everyone uneasy. Minato, unaware of the situation with Sakumo, decided to ask the final question that he'd use to decide on if he'd take Kakashi on as his student or not.

"So Kakashi, what do you see as the most important thing to a ninja, the mission or your teammates?" This question immediately made Sakumo and Jiraiya tense.

"Well, the mission is important, but so are my teammates. I'd say my teammates are most important though." Minato smiled, along with Naruto and Sakura. That is, until Sakumo slammed his fists down on the table. He sent Minato a hateful glare that shocked the blonde, as well as everyone else.

Jiraiya sighed. "Minato, why don't you take Kakashi and his friends to train at our old training grounds?" Minato nodded and lead the four outside, leaving Jiraiya to watch his best friend as he pulled at his silver hair, trying to keep his tears of guilt at bay.

111010101010101010101011

"What just happened in there? Naruto asked. Minato shrugged his shoulders before turning to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I've decided to take you on as my student. From now on I'll be your sensei."

"Really?!" Kakashi shouted happily. Minato nodded with a smile. "So when do I meet my teammates Minato-sensei?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but for right now you'll be my only student. But eventually you'll have teammates." Kakashi looked sad but the frown went away because he was happy enough to have a sensei.

"Why don't we celebrate? Who wants ramen?" Naruto waved his hand happily in the air as Sakura and Sasuke groaned.

"Actually I need to talk with the dobe and Sakura right now." Sasuke said. Naruto was about to protest but Sakura grabbed him and the three headed towards the gates.

"Can't it wait?" Naruto whined.

"No," Sasuke said as they walked out of the gates.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Did any of you notice how some of the people were looking at Kakashi on our way back?" he asked. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before nodding.

"Do you think it has something to do with why the ANBU were taking Sakumo-sama to the Hokage Tower?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it does," said a voice that sounded familiar to the three shinobi. They turned to see a man with gray hair. _That's the guy that kept staring at us when we were at Ichiraku's_ Sasuke thought.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. There was something about the guy's chakra, and his eyes, that made him uneasy.

"You don't recognize me?" the man said with mock hurt as a sly grin appeared on his face. "My name's Loki," he said.

The man's body began to change shape right before their eyes, not like a transformation jutsu, but more like a Jinchuuriki would.

Sakura gasped as Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke drew his sword. There stood the gray wolf they had seen when they first arrived in the past.

"You're that—" Sakura started, but before she could finish there was a flash of white, and everything went black.

* * *

_Ok, first of all I want to make one thing clear, Loki is NOT a Jinchuuriki. He is a wolf that has the power to shape shift. Loki is loosely based on the Loki of Norse mythology. He's just a wolf instead of a giant and he isn't evil. Another thing, I'm sure you noticed the little SasuSaku hint, I couldn't help it because I'm a SasuSaku fan. But there won't be anything more than that. _

_Now I originally planned to release the 5__th__ chapter after finals but decided to write it now. This arc was originally meant to end in this chapter, but that would've been a lot longer and I should actually be studying right now for my finals this week and next anyway. So I hope this chapter will be good enough until after finals. _

_One last thing, I now own the Obito Uchiha fanlisting and shrine. Please join if you're a fan of Obito. _

_Hokage dot hanabie dot net slash obito. _

_It's full of fun stuff on the theories that revolve around Obito too _


	6. Loss of Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me._

* * *

Following the Life of the Copy Ninja

By: Rika24

Chapter 6: Loss of Innocence

It had been a long time since Team 7 disappeared; during that time villagers and shinobi of Konoha had been giving Kakashi dirty looks, and whispering things behind his back. The once respected Hatake clan was now a disgraced clan. Sakumo rarely came outside anymore and the friends Kakashi had made during his academy days wouldn't talk to him. Thankfully though, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi still cared about Kakashi and Sakumo.

"Let's spar again tomorrow," Kakashi said to the green clad six-year-old that was walking away.

"Sure," Gai said as he continued to walk home. After Sakumo's failed mission and Kakashi's loss of all his friends, the kid that annoyed Kakashi the most had been the only one to stand by him, offering friendship to the lonely silver haired five-year-old when everyone else turned away. Kakashi was shocked that Gai didn't avoid him and thankfully accepted his friendship.

The next morning Kakashi waited for Gai at their usual spot but after two hours Kakashi was getting worried, so he went to Gai's house. He wasn't prepared for what he heard.

"How many times have I told you, do not play with that boy anymore!" Gai's mother said angrily.

"I don't get what's wrong with Kakashi, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Gai shouted back.

"Do you know what his father did?!" Gai's father yelled. "He abandoned a mission to save his two teammates at the cost of hundreds of lives!"

Kakashi gasped inwardly, _so that's why everyone's been acting like that around me_, Kakashi thought sadly. No one ever told him what happened on Sakumo's mission or why everyone hated him and his father. Now he knew. Kakashi sadly turned away from the house and walked away.

At that moment Gai had seen silvery hair outside his window before it disappeared.

11111111110000010101010101

"Wha?" Sakura said as she regained consciousness. She looked up to see Naruto kneeling by her side and Sasuke standing over them.

Naruto sighed in relief, "We were worried you wouldn't wake up." Sakura looked around, Sasuke answered her unasked question.

"He's gone."

"What was that light anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows, but from the look of things we're still in the past." The forest did look exactly the same as it had before so they didn't understand what the strange wolf had meant to do. "I guess we should go back inside the village now, who knows how long we've been out."

The three shinobi walked through the gates of Konoha, noticing that the guards were different. "We should go to Kakashi's house, I bet they're wondering what happened to us," Naruto said, Sakura nodded and they headed towards the Hatake house right away.

11111111110101010010101

As soon as they opened the door they felt a different aura, it wasn't the welcoming one they had been used to, and this worried them.

"Kakashi, Sakumo-sama," Naruto called out, no one answered.

Sasuke stepped forward and pointed towards the room Sakumo always wrote his mission reports in, "I can feel his chakra, Sakumo's in there."

The three headed towards the room only to be stopped as the front door opened. "Ero-Sennin," Naruto said as he saw the white-haired ninja. Jiraiya didn't say anything; he just motioned for them to follow him outside.

"Where have you three been?" Jiraiya asked.

"We were outside the gates, not too far but far enough that no one could see us, why?" Naruto asked.

"You've been gone a year," Jiraiya announced, receiving gasps from Naruto and Sakura. Jiraiya looked a little confused, "you didn't know how long you were gone?"

"We'll explain later once we can talk to Sandaime-sama, where's Kakashi?" Sakura asked, before Jiraiya could answer Naruto butted in, "And why did you stop us from seeing Sakumo-sama?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I'm pretty sure you're aware of some of the villagers giving Kakashi strange looks and Sakumo's strange behavior before you left, right?" The three nodded. "Long story short, Sakumo abandoned his mission and it cost Konoha big."

"What! Why would he abandon his mission?" Naruto yelled, drawing attention from those nearby.

"Not so loud," Jiraiya said as he looked at the scowling faces of those that heard, knowing that they knew what Naruto was talking about.

"He abandoned his mission in order to save his teammates' lives, only it cost a lot of other shinobi's lives because he didn't help out those that also needed him." Team 7 was silent so Jiraiya continued, "Sakumo feels really bad about it. He's been depressed ever since he talked to Raiden, one of the teammates he saved."

"What happened exactly on that mission?" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Sakumo won't tell me, but lately he's been getting angry whenever he hears anyone mention his other teammate, Kyo Uchiha."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He still couldn't completely grasp the idea that his clan was alive. Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't know. Point is, do NOT bother Sakumo. He's been really edgy lately and even attacked me when I tried to talk to him."

"Where's Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"He's taking the Chuunin exams in Iwa. I still don't know why Sarutobi-sensei agreed after everything that's happened. He said that it was a way to maybe get them to back off. I'd say he wanted to intimidate them."

"But you need a three man team to take the Chuunin exams," Sakura said, Jiraiya shook his head. "That's a rule for Konoha's Chuunin exams, Iwa is different. In those exams there's only one rule, kill or be killed." Jiraiya looked at his watch, "Minato and Kakashi should be almost home now. I hope the kid passed. Look, I have a mission so I have to get going, please keep an eye out for Kakashi. As for a place to stay, stay at my place. Minato will show you."

11110101010101010101010101011

The three shinobi had been waiting for three hours for Kakashi, Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Just like old times, the three of us waiting for Kakashi, bored out of our minds." Sakura laughed at Naruto's comment.

"Are you waiting for Kakashi?" asked a familiar voice. The three turned to see Gai, now six years old, standing behind them.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you came here to wait for him too?" Sakura asked.

"Are you going to challenge him to a fight as soon as he gets here?" Naruto asked. Gai shook his head, "Kakashi and I haven't been rivals for a while, and we're friends now."

That obviously got surprised reactions from the three ninja. "Can't say I saw that coming," Naruto said, getting a nod of agreement from Sakura.

"Hey, long time no see," a voice yelled, the three ninja and six-year-old turned to see a blonde Jounin they recognized as Minato Namikaze walking up with a tired looking now six-year-old Kakashi.

When Kakashi saw them he didn't run up to them, instead he looked down and slowed his pace. Gai ran up to him with a smile on his face. "Hey Kakashi, how'd it go?"

Kakashi smiled a little before answering, "I'm a Chuunin now."

"A Chuunin at six years old, who ever heard of that?" Naruto said in amazement. Kakashi looked at him for a second before turning away. "We know what happened Kakashi, but we're still your friends."

Kakashi looked up, "really?" Kakashi asked. The desperately hopeful look in the young Chuunin's eyes made Naruto's heart sink; he knew that feeling of loneliness all too well. Naruto suddenly felt a deeper connection to his future sensei, one he never thought possible, Kakashi had been through something similar to himself.

"Yeah, of course," Naruto answered with a small smile of complete understanding. Kakashi smiled too, relieved to have other friends that would stand by him.

"Well I have to go see Jiraiya-sensei, talk to you later." Minato said before he disappeared.

"So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm tired, and hungry." Kakashi answered, his stomach growled, agreeing with him. Everyone laughed but Sasuke.

"Let's all eat at Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed. When Kakashi smiled and nodded Sakura had to agree. Sasuke didn't care either way. Naruto turned to Gai, "you coming too?" Gai nodded.

"So who's going to pay?" Sakura asked on the way, everyone looked at her, silently saying that she would. Sakura sighed, "Fine, I will."

1111111111000001010101010101010

After eating the group left Ichiraku, Naruto was actually good this time and only had two bowls, which Sakura was thankful for. "Ichiraku didn't seem to have a problem with Kakashi," Sakura whispered.

"Doesn't surprise me, the old man was always nice to me," Naruto replied, also whispering because they didn't want Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi was farther ahead of them with Gai when suddenly rocks were thrown. Kakashi dodged them before turning to see who had thrown the rocks. It a boy with brown hair who was sticking his tongue out at him before throwing another rock, this time Naruto caught the rock before it reached Kakashi.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto said angrily, this was also something he had been through and was happy that this time around he could do something about it. The eight-year-old started shaking; feeling the angry aura Naruto was giving off.

"Y-you can't hurt me, my father is the Hokage," the boy stammered in fear. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"So you're Asuma Sarutobi?" Naruto asked, when the boy nodded Naruto chuckled darkly, "How about I tell him you're picking on Kakashi, how's that?"

Asuma's eyes widened, "Sorry, it won't happen again," with that Asuma ran away.

"You didn't have to do that," Kakashi said softly. "It's not the first time someone's tried to hurt me and I know it won't be the last." Naruto turned to him.

"I can't just stand by and watch something like that; I've been through the same thing after all." Naruto said, anger still showing in his voice.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "You mean you were treated like garbage too?" he asked. Naruto nodded sadly.

"But it'll get better, don't worry," Naruto said with a smile, his dangerous aura gone and replaced with his normal, happy one as he ruffled the six-year-old's hair.

A Chuunin Team 7 didn't recognize appeared in front of them and glared at Kakashi. Naruto stepped in front of his future sensei and glared back. The Chuunin cleared his throat, "Sandaime-sama wants to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in his office right now," the Chuunin reported. Team 7 nodded before Naruto turned to Kakashi, "we'll see you later, ok?" Kakashi nodded and Team 7 disappeared along with the Chuunin.

11101000010101010101010101010101

"What is it Sandaime-sama?" Sakura asked the Hokage.

"Why did you three disappear for so long without telling us you'd be gone?" Sarutobi asked.

"You remember about that woman and the wolf we told you about?" Sarutobi nodded so Sakura continued, "Well we saw the wolf again and found out his name is Loki. He can change shape and we had seen him at Ichiraku's in human form before we disappeared. He seems to be the one that sent us a year into the future."

"Well at least you found out something new. I'll see if I can find out something about this Loki, you're free to go now." Sarutobi dismissed them.

The three passed the Chuunin on their way out of the Hokage Tower, Naruto couldn't help but glare at him, Sakura did too. Sasuke wasn't looking at the Chuunin, what caught his eye was a strange gray cat staring at them. "Hey," Sasuke said, turning towards them.

"What is it teme?" Sasuke ignored the nickname as he pointed towards the gray cat, only to find it gone. "What are you pointing at?"

"There was a gray cat sitting there a second ago." Sasuke said.

"Do you think it was Loki?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded, "if gray is a trait that all of his forms have in common, then yes."

Suddenly a white blur flew by them, Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan and tried to chase after it, Sakura and Naruto close behind. After a minute of chase the three stopped.

"We lost it," Sasuke said angrily. He wanted to return to his time so he could stop cooperating with his old teammates. He tried to ignore the feeling of happiness he felt being around them again. Sasuke couldn't afford reforming bonds with them if he was going to continue his search for Itachi to get revenge.

"What is that?" Naruto asked. When Sakura and Sasuke turned to him he pointed at a small white dragon.

"I thought dragons didn't exist!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Apparently they do," Sasuke replied as he ran towards it, Sakura and Naruto followed. Before they reached it however, a gray cat jumped into their path and there was another flash of light.

When the blinding light died it was nightfall. "What the hell happened this time?!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed at his blonde hair in frustration.

"Relax, and you call yourselves ninja?" Loki said with a snicker.

"Why you—" Naruto shouted but Sasuke stopped him.

"What happened? How far into the future have you taken us now?" Sasuke asked.

"I've taken you a few hours into the future. You're moments away from a very important turning point in your sensei's life. And it isn't a pleasant one."

Out of nowhere the small white dragon appeared again, "This is Kaida, she'll be with you from now on." With that Loki disappeared.

"I'm sorry about Loki's attitude, he really isn't a bad guy," Kaida said. Her voice combined with her baby dragon looks made Sakura want to hug her and scream 'cute,' but knowing the situation she didn't. "Follow me," Kaida said as she flew in the direction of the Hatake house.

They got there just as Kakashi opened the door to go in, the three ninja and dragon followed. The first thing they noticed was that the door to Sakumo's room was open.

"Dad, I passed the Chuunin exams!" Kakashi said happily, "I'm a Chuunin now." Kakashi's smile faded when Sakumo didn't answer. "Dad?" Kakashi called, fear taking him over as he held his breath.

"In here," Sakumo called, Kakashi let out the breath he was holding in a sigh of relief. He went into the living room, Team 7 and Kaida followed.

In the living room Sakumo stood in the center, staring intently at his prized tanto. "So you're a Chuunin now huh?" Kakashi nodded. "Then now is the time I tell you what happened." Everyone watched Sakumo closely as he looked up from the tanto to Kakashi.

"I already know what happened. You abandoned a mission to save your teammates' lives." Kakashi said softly.

"Yes, I did. But you don't know the whole story. It turns out that my teammate and so called friend, Kyo, planned this from the start." Everyone but Kaida stared wide-eyed at the silver-haired Jounin.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"He was going to trade my life for information he could use to take over Konoha from the inside. But the Iwa ninja backed out, not truly believing him. When I went to save Kyo I had a hard time with the two Iwa ninja, they knew my weaknesses, something I was always careful about never revealing. As a matter of fact, only the Sennin, Sandaime-sama, Kyo, and Raiden knew them. That was when I started to wonder about what Aleu told me about not trusting Kyo. I let down my guard for a second, and in that second, blood sprayed everywhere. But it wasn't my blood, it was Aleu's." Sakumo sucked in his breath and bit his lip to keep a sob from escaping. "I was so angry; I killed the enemy and released Kyo. I didn't want to believe what Aleu had told me so I acted like I never heard it. It wasn't until these past few weeks that I finally believed the truth."

Sasuke was in shock, _someone from my clan would never do that!_ But then Itachi appeared in his mind and knew it was possible.

"Remember this Kakashi: The greatest enemy is the one once called, 'friend.' Only trust yourself, never let your guard down around others. No matter how much they seem like family to you, because that trust will lead to your downfall." Sakumo fingered the tanto before continuing. "This is the price you will pay if you do," Sakumo said as he lowered his prized tanto and stabbed it into his abdomen. Kakashi screamed but couldn't get his legs to move as he watched in horror as the man he admired and looked up to more than any other person in the world sliced his infamous white chakra blade from left to right, spilling his intestines.

The tanto slipped from his hand as he fell to the ground. Kakashi finally found the ability to move and ran to Sakumo's side. "Dad, why?" Kakashi asked with tears streaming down his face. Sakura and Naruto also had tears running down their cheeks at the sight of Kakashi as he tried desperately to save Sakumo, even when he knew it wasn't possible. Even Sasuke felt for the six-year-old, but didn't show it.

Sakura ran to Kakashi's side to try to comfort him but her arms went right through him. "I'm sorry, but as long as I'm here you're incorporeal." Kaida said when she saw their shocked faces, "This is to ensure that you don't change the past."

Everyone's attention went to Kakashi again, who had picked up his father's tanto. "What's he doing!" Naruto shouted.

"He's most likely going to try to be Sakumo's kaishakunin." Sasuke answered. At Naruto's clueless expression Sasuke explained. "During a samurai's suicide, a second samurai will slice through most of the disgraced samurai's neck. It's meant to end the extreme pain during seppuku. Problem is that the kaishakunin is reserved only for those committing suicide honorably, which Sakumo is not.

Kakashi sobbed hard as he raised the tanto in his trembling hands. Kakashi also knew the rules of the kaishakunin, but couldn't just stand there and watch his father in agony. He brought the blade down to rest on Sakumo's neck.

"St—op" Sakumo struggled to say as he tried to raise his hand to stop Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head stubbornly as he tried to push the chakra blade through his father's neck. Sakumo gasped in pain, which caused Kakashi to sob even harder. He wasn't strong enough to force the blade as far as it needed to go. Kakashi let go of the tanto, leaving it sticking out of Sakumo's neck, and put his face in his now bloody hands as his body shook with uncontrolled sobs.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded Team 7, signaling another passage of time.

000000010101010110100101101010

Jiraiya just walked through the gates of Konoha; finally back from his week-long mission when he heard a terrified yell, "Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato yelled as he ran up to Jiraiya, his bright blue eyes wide with panic. Jiraiya grabbed his old student's shoulders to steady him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jiraiya had never seen Minato like this and it scared him.

"Those kids have been gone for a while and I can't find Kakashi! You don't think they did something to him do you?" Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Did you inform the Hokage?" when Minato shook his head Jiraiya continued, "go tell him RIGHT NOW! I'll go to Kakashi and Sakumo's house."

"I've already been there, no one will answer," Minato said hysterically.

"Go, I'll see for myself." Jiraiya said sternly, Minato nodded and bolted for the Hokage Tower.

Jiraiya banged on his best friends door, "Sakumo! Kakashi! Hey!" When no one answered, Jiraiya took out the key Sakumo had given him a long time ago and with slightly shaking hands unlocked the door. He walked in slowly before he was hit with a strong wave of the smell of rotting flesh. Panic shot through Jiraiya as he rushed into the living room to find the most horrifying site he'd ever seen in his life.

Sakumo's body was slowly decaying, his abdomen already green and pussy. But that wasn't what horrified him the most, it was the six-year-old covered in dried blood curled up next to Sakumo's corpse.

Jiraiya walked up to the body and Kakashi slowly, scared to find the boy dead too. "Kakashi?" Jiraiya said softly. When Kakashi cuddled up closer to the rotting body, relieve washed over Jiraiya.

It was then that Jiraiya saw the tanto sticking out of Sakumo's neck. It was almost halfway through and the handle was sticking out. Jiraiya realized in that moment what had happened. _Sakumo, what the hell was going through your head to do this?_ He thought as he looked down at the poor kid. _Did you have any idea how traumatized you'd make Kakashi? _Jiraiya sighed. _Trying to act as the kaishakunin to his own father's suicide, the poor kid isn't innocent anymore, that's for sure._

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya said softly, not wanting to startle the boy. Kakashi tried to cuddle even closer to Sakumo's body, a move that made some of the liquids in the rancid corpse leak out onto the six-year-old. Jiraiya fought the urge to vomit at the sight.

Jiraiya kneeled down to scoop the boy up, "let's get you out of here," Jiraiya said, but Kakashi's grip on Sakumo tightened. The poor kid was holding onto Sakumo as if his life depended on it.

Team 7 watched in silence as Jiraiya tried to get Kakashi to let go of the body. Loki had transported them to this moment in time a half hour ago. Sakura had long since shed all her tears, Naruto did as well. It took Sasuke all his willpower not to cry himself. He'd done and seen a lot of horrible things in his life, but seeing this tore at his heart and soul more than any of them. Memories of his own parents' dead bodies flooded his mind as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Kakashi, I—" Jiraiya started to say but the words died in his throat when Kakashi looked up at him, those eyes were so cold, so full of pain that Jiraiya drew back. The hate and fear mixed with the pain made him want to cry himself. Jiraiya silently cursed Sakumo for doing this to his own son.

"Kakashi, we need to get you out of here," Jiraiya pleaded as he tried to grab the boy again.

"No, I won't leave him!" Kakashi cried, his voice was hoarse from crying and lack of use.

"Kakashi, he's already gone," Jiraiya whispered soothingly as he placed his hand of Kakashi's shoulder to comfort him, but Kakashi pushed it away.

"No, he's all I have!" Kakashi yelled as fresh tears fell from his swollen eyes. His tiny fists clenched even harder onto Sakumo's clothes. Jiraiya grabbed Kakashi and tried to pull him away, Kakashi tried to fight out of Jiraiya's grip but couldn't.

"Kakashi, you still have me and –"

"NO! You'll just betray me too just like Kyo betrayed daddy!" Kakashi sobbed. Jiraiya's eyes widened and his grip loosened. Kakashi took the moment to run away. Jiraiya stayed rooted to the spot in shock.

1111010010101010101001010110

Kakashi ran as fast as he could, his vision was so blurred with his tears that he didn't see Gai and ran into him.

"Kakashi, what's the matter? What happened?" Gai asked worriedly. Kakashi just pushed him away and ran.

1111010010101010101001010110

Three hours had passed since Jiraiya had found Kakashi in the house. He had informed Minato and Sarutobi of what he found. Minato had immediately left to find his student.

Minato finally found him by a stream outside of Konoha, how he had left the village without the guards knowing he didn't know,_ then again, they probably don't care,_ Minato thought sadly.

Kakashi was huddled inside the hollow of a tree, hugging his knees, his face buried in his arms. Minato heart sank at the sight.

"Kakashi?" at Minato's voice Kakashi's head shot up and he tried to back up farther into the tree.

"Leave me alone!" Kakashi demanded. But Minato didn't listen and instead gently pulled Kakashi out. The boy tried to fight out of Minato's grip but Minato pulled Kakashi into a tight hug.

"I heard what happened, and I'm sorry." Kakashi tensed in Minato's arms. Minato whispered in Kakashi's ear softly, "I'd never betray you, you're like family to me, like a son."

Kakashi looked up into Minato's blue eyes, eyes that held a level of compassion that he had never seen before. Kakashi buried his head in Minato's Jounin vest and cried.

11010010101010101101010

On the day of Sakumo's funeral the sky was gray, ready to pour at any moment. Kakashi had never left Minato's side since the day he found him. Hardly anyone was there, but that didn't surprise Minato one bit. The villagers had been even colder towards Kakashi than before. Minato knew they were taking out their hatred for Sakumo on Kakashi and found himself hating them for being this way to a boy that was already suffering enough.

Minato looked down at the boy and squeezed his hand softly to comfort him as the few people that were there left. "Minato-sensei," Kakashi's soft voice broke the silence. Minato kneeled down to Kakashi's level.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"You'll never leave me right?" Kakashi asked, his eyes pleading.

Minato hugged him tightly and whispered, "Don't worry; I'll always be with you."

Raiden and Kyo watched from a distance. Kyo looked like he was trying to hold back a smirk, while Raiden looked upset.

When everyone had left except Kakashi, Minato, and Jiraiya, Raiden walked up to them. "I'm sorry, I—" Raiden started, but Jiraiya's angry glare silenced him.

"Get out of here." Jiraiya ordered angrily. Raiden gave Kakashi one last look before he left.

After the funeral Raiden was never seen again. Jiraiya assumed Raiden ran away from the village out of guilt. _Serves him right_ Jiraiya thought.

11010010101010101101010

"He looks just like him," a woman whispered.

"Yeah, he'll be a failure just like his father," the man said in reply.

This was what Kakashi heard nonstop, they didn't even stop when Minato was with him. Naruto wanted to punch them so bad but knew he couldn't since Kaida was there.

Kakashi just couldn't take it anymore and ran away from Minato and Gai, who called after him. Minato stopped Gai from chasing after him. "Maybe he needs some time alone," Minato suggested.

Team 7 followed Kakashi to his house. Kakashi hadn't been there since the day Jiraiya had found him, but he had a mission of his own to complete now.

Once inside, Kakashi grabbed the family photo album and started going through it. He took out every picture that had Sakumo, Kyo, Raiden, or himself in it. Once he had gone through the whole album and put all the pictures in a pile, Kakashi grabbed his father's tanto and sliced a piece of dark blue fabric off one of the old kimonos in the house and wrapped it around his face to cover everything from his nose down to below his chin.

He then took the photos and threw them into the fire place. At that moment Minato and Gai walked in. "Kakashi, what are you doing, and what's with the mask?"

Kakashi turned to them, a new coldness in his eyes that sent chills down their spines and replied, "From this point on, I will NEVER walk the same path as that failure. This mask is a symbol of that promise. I'll show the world how I'm nothing like him. The mission, is all that matters now."

* * *

_Wow, 12 pages, yay. I love the idea of Kakashi and Gai as friends, I know buried under that rivalry there is a friendship. Well that's the end of the Sakumo arc and it's time to say good-bye to sweet little Kakashi from now on. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed but I wanted to get this part over with, I never meant for the Sakumo part to be this many chapters into the story. I'll try to get the next chapter out by this Friday. Please review, I really want to know what everyone thought of this chapter._


	7. New Team Formation

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me._

* * *

Following the Life of the Copy Ninja

By: Rika24

Chapter 7: New Team Formation

"I wonder how far into the future we are this time," Sakura asked, once again, Loki had sent them into the future.

"Who cares, at least Kaida's gone, which means we're not ghosts anymore!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he shook his head. Naruto glared at him.

"What was that teme?!" Naruto shouted.

"We weren't ghosts, we were incorporeal." Sasuke answered. Naruto was giving his clueless face again, so Sakura explained.

"Incorporeal means no material body. It's kind of like a ghost I guess, but Sasuke's right, we weren't ghosts because we aren't dead."

"Geez, you talk too much," came the voice of the gray wolf. Everyone turned to him to see that he was in his gray cat form.

"Tell us how far into the future you've sent us this time," Naruto demanded. Loki was about to answer when a nine-year-old boy came flying into them, knocking Sakura down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry," the boy apologized as he helped Sakura up. The boy had spiky black hair and wore a black jacket with an olive green collar; he also wore a pair of goggles over his onyx eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked Sakura, his voice showed he was worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura said, waving her hand to say it was no big deal.

The boy smiled, "that's good. Well I gotta get moving, I'm meeting my team today!" with that the boy was off, running as fast as he could towards the training grounds.

Loki smiled. "Let's try to beat him to the training grounds," he said.

Out of nowhere Kaida appeared, "of course you can't let them know about you just yet though," she said.

Naruto whined, "Why do you keep doing this to us."

"I said before, this is to make sure that you don't mess up the future by changing the past." Kaida answered.

"But how can we change anything when it has to do with following a nine-year-old?" Sakura asked.

Loki sighed, "Just get a move on all right." With that Loki vanished into thin air.

1110101001010101010101010101010

When Team 7 and Kaida reached the training grounds they stared at their future sensei. Now nine years old, wearing the mask they always remembered him having, which was attached to a black shirt.

"So Loki sent us three years into the future," Sasuke concluded.

Their attention left their future sensei to the girl that was glancing at him every few minutes. She had short, light brown hair and reddish-brown tattoos on her cheeks. She wore a light purple robe with a black shirt underneath.

Sitting in front of the two young shinobi was Minato Namikaze, now twenty-two years old. He wasn't wearing his Jounin vest, only the navy blue shirt that was usually worn underneath it.

"Looks like the last member of our team is running a little late," Minato commented as he looked up at the sky in boredom.

"Tch, do we really need someone that can't follow a simple rule?" Kakashi said as he was leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Relax Kakashi, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Minato said calmly.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" shouted a voice, Minato smiled.

"See, I told you he'd be here soon." Minato turned to the out of breath boy, "have a seat."

The boy smiled in relief that he didn't get yelled at for being late and sat down next to the girl. Team 7 recognized the boy as the one that bumped into them earlier. _What took him so long, he should have been here before us_, Sakura thought.

"Now that we're all here, it's time for the introductions. Please tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Minato said.

"I'll go first. I'm Minato Namikaze, I like to annoy my old sensei, Jiraiya, and bug his old female teammate, Tsunade. I used to pull pranks on them both all the time." Minato chuckled, remembering the time he saw Jiraiya spying on Tsunade at the hot springs. He had used his body flicker jutsu and appeared behind Jiraiya, catching him off guard. When Jiraiya had jumped, Tsunade saw him, but not Minato. That's when Jiraiya was beaten nearly to death by her. Minato winced at the memory of what Jiraiya had done to him after being released from the hospital. "I also like Ramen."

"My dislikes are," Minato put his hand to his chin, thinking before continuing, "Well I guess I can't think of any right now."

"As for dreams for the future, I want to be Hokage." He said with a smile. When Minato finished, both Sakura and Sasuke were looking at Naruto, _oh yeah, they are definitely related, _Sakura thought.

"Now, which one of you would like to go next?" Minato asked.

The girl shyly raised her hand. Minato nodded at her to go. "My name is Rin Masami," she turned red as she continued, "I like helping people, and strawberries."

Sakura smiled at the girl, she was so shy, but obviously caring. _She reminds me of how I used to be_, Sakura thought.

"And…" Rin said as she cast another look at Kakashi to find him looking at her, her red face became brighter. _Yeah_, Sakura giggled to herself, _definitely like I was_. "As for my dislikes, I hate it when I can't help others," Rin paused as her eyes started to turn glassy, she shook her head to stop herself from crying before she continued, "I also dislike tsukudani. As for my dream, I want to become the best medic ninja, the kind that never looses a single patient."

Before Minato could say anything, the raven-haired boy introduced himself, "I'm Obito Uchiha!" Sasuke's eyes widened, _if he's an Uchiha, why doesn't he have the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his shirt? _Sasuke thought. "I like playing with my little cousin Itachi; he's a year old now."

At the mention of Itachi, Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke. _So this guy is my cousin huh? Maybe I should follow him home. Kaida can't follow me if I leave the dobe and Sakura._ Sasuke smirked at the thought of killing his brother.

"As for my dislikes," Obito looked at the ground sadly, "I hate being looked down on, especially by my dad and Uncle Fugaku." Obito looked up, a look of determination on his face, "And my dream is to be acknowledged by my clan as an Uchiha worthy of the name and the clan symbol!"

Minato smiled at his two new students, very happy to finally have a complete team. "And last but not least," Minato said as he turned to Kakashi and nodded.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business," Obito narrowed his eyes as Kakashi continued, "I don't believe in dreams, but I have two goals, both of which are also none of your business."

"Wow, talk about déjà vu," Sakura said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"What's your problem?!" Obito shouted as he threw a punch at Kakashi, who easily caught it. Kakashi swept Obito's legs out from beneath him with his leg to knock him to the ground. Kakashi pinned Obito to the ground.

"My problem is this, a loser who can't even follow the simple rule of being on time. How did you ever make it through the Academy?"

"Please stop, you're going to hurt him Kashi-kun." Rin pleaded.

"And that's another thing, if you're a ninja, act like one. You'll die on your first real mission if you have a problem with seeing others get hurt."

"Don't be mean to Rin!" Obito growled, "or else I'll—" Kakashi just pushed him down harder into the grass.

"I don't think you're not in the position to threaten, Uchiha." Kakashi said harshly. He looked back at Rin, "In order to make it as a ninja, you have to be able to take pain, both physically and mentally." Rin started tearing up as Kakashi continued, "A ninja that can't hurt, let alone kill has no business being a shinobi. So Rin, toughen up or get lost."

Tears started streaming down her face as she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'll try to be a better shinobi," she quickly turned and ran away.

"Rin! Rin wait!" Obito shouted from his place on the ground underneath Kakashi. "Get off me Hatake! Kyo was right about you, you are a good for nothing piece of garbage." Kakashi's eyes widened, his anger rose as he went for his kunai, in a flash of yellow the two were parted.

Minato held both boys by the collars of their shirts. "This is not how a team behaves," Minato said.

"But Minato-sensei," Kakashi started, but his complaint died in his throat when he felt Minato's aura, Minato was ticked off.

"On the first day of meeting each other, you make your female teammate cry and run away, and then try to kill your other teammate?!" Minato yelled at the silver haired shinobi, who shivered at the harshness, he had never seen Minato this mad before.

"And you Obito, I don't want to hear anymore of what the Uchiha clan thinks of your teammates." Obito was shaking; tears were falling as he shook. Kakashi would have scoffed at the sight, but he wouldn't dare make Minato angrier than he already was.

Minato set both boys down; as soon as Obito's feet hit the ground he fell on his butt, still shaking. "Go home Obito," Minato said in a soft tone, he didn't mean to go that far. Obito nodded.

"Yes sensei," he whispered before running off. Sasuke was too stunned from everything he just saw to follow.

Minato turned to Kakashi and sighed. "What was that just now?"

"I'm sorry Minato-sensei, but how can you expect me to work well with those two Genin. I should have two Chuunin teammates since I'm already one."

"I wanted you to have two teammates your own age. If they were regular Chuunin instead they'd be much older than you and would bully you. I understand that this'll take some getting used to so please try to go easy on them. How would you have felt if when you just graduated, your teammates treated you like that as soon as you met them?"

Kakashi lowered his head, he hadn't really thought about that. "It's just," Kakashi started as he looked in the direction Obito had run off in, "it's just, how do you expect them to survive as shinobi? I was so shaken up after my first kill during the Chuunin exams."

"Don't worry, just give them time." Minato said.

"I'm really sorry sensei," Kakashi said softly as he headed home.

11101010010101010101010101010101

Team 7 was following Kakashi when they heard snarling, growling, and yelping, _a dog_ _fight,_ Sasuke thought. Kakashi immediately ran in the direction of the noises. When they got there they saw three large dogs mauling a smaller one. The poor thing was covered in blood, yelping and trying to get away.

Kakashi immediately tried to save the dog, running towards the fight with two kunai out. He threw one at the largest dog's hind leg, causing it to yelp in pain. The massive black dog turned towards him and bared its fangs. Kakashi knew not to show fear, no matter how much he wanted to. He took out a small explosive tag and set it off near the dogs, scaring them away.

Kakashi kneeled next to the beaten up dog. The dog whined in pain as Kakashi tried to check out the dog's wounds. Kakashi sighed and created a shadow clone. Together with his shadow clone, Kakashi carried the dog home where he'd take care of its wounds.

* * *

_Yay, I finally got to Team Minato. God I love this team, I love it a lot more than Team 7 actually. As for the descriptions, in the earlier part of the manga, there's a picture of them in these clothes. Also, if you remember the fight between Sarutobi and Orochimaru you'll see the very same picture, just in color. It's so far the only picture of Team Minato to show up in the anime. You can also tell that they are younger than they were in Kakashi Gaiden so I'm guessing that they were nine in that picture. _

_Yes, Kakashi is a bit mean now, but only towards people (with a few exceptions) as you'll see later. And yes, the dog Kakashi found is one of his future ninken. All I know are two official names, Pakkun and Bull, but so far no names are known for the rest so I'll give them names myself. Just to let you know, that dog was not Pakkun and definitely not Bull (what dog in their right mind would mess with that huge bulldog?). Please review._


	8. Author Note

No this isn't an update, sorry. I'm having a lot of trouble writing the next chapter. I do have five pages typed that continues with the dog Kakashi found, but then I got the idea to make a story with 8 oneshots, each chapter being about how Kakashi met each dog. So that took away my original plan for chapter 8.

Next reason as to why I'm having problems is because of the manga. A certain event is coming up much faster than I thought and well, I don't think I'll be even close to that part in this story by the time that happens (those that read my disclaimers know what that event is). And I don't want to rush this story. This is why I think it was a bad idea to extend the Sakumo part (even though I love how it turned out) because I originally planned two chapters for each part, but now it feels that if I go back to following my original plan it'll seem rushed.

So yeah, I'm at a serious loss as to what to do now. I don't want to rush this story, but I do want to get it done before that event because if it doesn't turn out the way I'm hoping it will then that means I can't finish this story because that event is VERY important in how this ends. (This story was originally a oneshot, but I just HAD to make it a time travel fic, stupid me)

So I'm sorry, but I may take a while in updating this. I kind of lost interest in this fic too because of how long it'll be and I've just been feeling down lately. On a happy note I've decided that at some point I'll write that how Sakumo met Aleu and Rumiko story because 11 votes said yes while 3 said no.

in the mean time, please check out my oneshot, Last Christmas, because it ties into this story. especially the flashback with Team Minato that will be mentioned later in this fic.

also, There is a new poll up now on what you want me to do next, the two stories are below.

**Ninken Alliance:**  
An 8 chapter story on how Kakashi got his eight ninja dogs

**Beginnings:** _(title might change)_  
How Sakumo Hatake and the Sennin met Aleu and Rumiko

So please vote in the poll which you'd like to read first. _Sigh_, Why do I always get ideas for new stories that make me turn away from the ones I'm already working on? I hate that.

Ninken Alliance has already been planned out and I'm not quite sure how I'll do Beginnings yet, but I do have ideas on where I'll be going with this one.

And one final thing, I drew Aleu when she was a pup.

rika24 dot deviantart dot com/art/Aleu-Entry-87140993

or you can just go to my profile and click on the link to my DA account. Please check it out.


	9. The Meaning of Friendship

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. This chapter contains official dialog mixed with my own. _

_Who believes the ObiDanzo theory? I don't_

_Big thanks to Reidluver for beta reading the first 5 pages._

* * *

Following the Life of the Copy Ninja

By: Rika24

Chapter 8: The Meaning of Friendship

Right after Team 7 watched Kakashi disappear with the injured dog, Loki sent them again into the future. This time Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were all twelve. It was Christmas Eve and Team Minato had just finished training. They followed Kakashi home that night and in the morning they followed him again to the training grounds where Team Minato exchanged gifts. Obito's gift to Kakashi turned out to be the reason the three finally became close friends. Afterwards Loki again sent them into the future, where the students of the future Fourth Hokage were thirteen.

"How come we aren't staying anywhere for very long anymore?" Sakura asked Loki. The gray wolf turned to her.

"Our master's powers are weakening, so we need to get moving if you are to see everything."

"Your master, you mean that woman from earlier?" When Loki nodded Sakura continued, "Who is she anyway?" but the wolf didn't answer her.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Kaida, "How come she's here all the time? We'd like to talk to someone other than each other you know."

"We don't want—" Kaida started but Naruto interrupted her.

"To mess up the future, yeah, yeah we get it, all right?!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Our master is weak now because she had to erase everyone's memories of you three, so from now on, there will be no interactions," Kaida answered.

"So where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Grass Country," Loki answered, "we should be seeing them right about . . . now." Just as Loki predicted, an Iwa nin appeared and shortly after, Kakashi came flying towards him, Chidori chirping with energy in his hand.

Kakashi destroyed the shadow clone and charged at another and another, until he finally moved in to attack the real one. Kakashi wasn't able to see the counter, but luckily Minato did, saving Kakashi just in time.

As soon as Minato put Kakashi down he disappeared and reappeared behind the Iwa ninja stupid enough to try and kill one of THE Yellow Flash's students.

"No, no way, you can't be," the Iwa ninja stuttered. "Yo-you're Konoha's Yellow Flash?!" Minato's response was an even stronger killing intent that had the Iwa ninja trembling. "In Iwa, we were told to run the moment we saw you. Now I know why." With one swift movement, Minato sliced the Iwa ninja's neck. He immediately returned to his students.

Rin was currently healing Kakashi when he approached them. "Kakashi's wound is deep; we'll retreat for now."

Kakashi immediately protested "I'm fine!" the boy said stubbornly.

"What's so fine about it?!" Obito shouted, using anger to hide his concern for his friend. "It's your fault for ignoring Minato-sensei and acting recklessly!"

Kakashi turned to the goggle-wearing Uchiha, "I told you not to talk to me like that, you're just a crybaby and a wimp."

Obito's eyes began to water, which he quickly covered up with an excuse, "I got dust in my eye!"

Kakashi just shook his head, "Do you know the 25th rule? A shinobi must never show emotions." Rin tried to stop the upcoming fight but her two friends wouldn't listen.

"That's enough," Minato said sternly, quickly gaining the attention of his three startled students. Minato rarely used that kind of voice with them.

"Kakashi, rules are important. But they aren't everything," Minato said. Obito quickly jumped in, "See!"

"Obito! Dust can't make your eyes water if your goggles are on. It's fine to talk about self control, but you also have to be strong at heart, not just in words."

"And Kakashi—that new Jutsu of yours, Chidori; you shouldn't use it anymore. From what I saw it's a thrust based attack. It has speed and destructive power, but it makes you move too fast to see your opponent's counterattack. It isn't yet complete."

"Before we go I want to say one more thing. For shinobi, the most important thing is teamwork."

After Minato's lecture, the four shinobi traveled in silence until night fell. Two of the three young shinobi were asleep while Minato stood guard. Obito lay in his sleeping bag with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the stars. He looked over at the peacefully sleeping Kakashi and gave a heavy sigh. He then got up to speak to Minato.

"Sensei?" Obito called after climbing the boulder that the blonde shinobi was sitting on. He took a seat next to him before speaking. "I know that teamwork is important, but Kakashi makes things so hard. I mean, I'm an Uchiha, but I'm a loser." Obito stared at his feet as he continued, "I know Kakashi is a great person and we've become friends finally, but his attitude like on this mission—I don't understand why he acts this way."

"Kakashi's father, Sakumo, was a great and powerful, genius shinobi known all over the world as Konoha's White Fang," Minato explained. "Back in his time, the Sannin – the three great shinobi of legend – paled beside him. Growing up with someone like him, along with being close to the Sannin, it isn't a surprise that Kakashi's standards for those around him is unnaturally high."

"The White Fang, I've heard about him from my mother, she said he was a hero who got killed in action," Obito's face scrunched up in thought, "but, Kyo told me something else. He said that the White Fang was a traitor, who then killed himself afterwards… When I told my mother that I hated the White Fang she got mad at me and told me he died saving the village." Obito looked up, confusion clear on his face. "Which was true though sensei?"

Minato was silent for a few minutes before answering, his eyes downcast, "He was a great man, highly respected by everyone, especially Kakashi. That is, until the incident."

Obito stared at Minato, "What incident?"

"I know this isn't right for me to be telling you this, but Kakashi would never tell you and I think you should know since you are his teammate." Minato's deep blue eyes locked on Obito's onyx ones, "Kakashi's father was disgraced, and in the end, he committed seppuku," Obito's eyes widened in shock.

"It was years ago, when Kakashi was five years old. Sakumo led his former teammates from his Genin days, Kyo and Raiden, behind enemy lines. On that mission Raiden was badly wounded and Kyo was taken hostage. That was when he was forced to make a hard choice, complete the mission and abandon his friends to die, or save his teammates lives and suffer the consequences of the failed mission." Minato sighed. "As you know, never abandoning a mission is one of the top rules of Konoha, but he still chose to save his teammates' lives." Minato looked away as he continued.

"Unfortunately, Konoha suffered huge losses. As a result, everyone in the village blamed him for everything. That hurt Sakumo enough, but what really destroyed him, was that the very teammates he sacrificed everything to save turned on him. The guilt he carried for a year afterwards slowly ate away at his body, soul, and mind." Minato looked back at Obito, "In the end, Sakumo killed himself, right in front of Kakashi."

"After Sakumo's death, it just got worse for Kakashi. The entire village, save for a few, treated Kakashi even worse, taking their hatred for Sakumo out on him. The reason they took things out on Kakashi was probably because he looked exactly like him. Everyone compared Kakashi to Sakumo and one day Kakashi just had enough. He burned every picture of Sakumo, Raiden, Kyo, and himself. Then he began to wear the mask to hide his physical similarity to Sakumo."

"So that's why Kakashi wears that mask…" Obito realized.

Minato nodded. "You remember Kakashi's two goals?"

"How can I, he never said what they were."

"One was restoring the Hatake name, and the other was to prove to everyone that he is not a failure like his father. All this time, Kakashi has worked very hard to gain the trust and respect of our village, and he has earned the respect of quite a few people. But this mission, everything is riding on its success. If Kakashi, as team leader, completes this mission successfully, it will lead to the end of the war and save countless shinobi lives. But, if it's a failure, the war will continue and many more lives will be lost."

"Damn…" Naruto whispered in shock. Sakura looked angry though, "Isn't that a lot of pressure for a thirteen year old?" Naruto quickly agreed.

As if he had heard her, Obito asked, "Isn't that a lot of pressure though?" Minato sighed and nodded.

"That's exactly the reason; the elders want to see for themselves if Kakashi is different from his father. I argued that it was too much, but in the end it was hopeless." Minato watched as Obito glanced down sadly at Kakashi's sleeping form. "Obito, please understand, Kakashi means well."

11101101010110101010010100101001

That morning the four shinobi got ready quickly. "It's healing but if you aren't careful, it'll open," Rin said as she wrapped fresh bandages around Kakashi's wound. Once they were ready they left.

As the three students followed their sensei, Obito kept looking over at Kakashi, _how can he be so strong after all that's happened to him_, he thought. Obito was about to speak when Minato came to a stop.

"We'll split up here, good luck. And remember, the enemy from yesterday was just a lone scout, from now on it'll be teams you'll be up against. So stay together and be on guard at all times."

Obito looked at Kakashi, "Then let's go, leader." Obito's words stunned his teammates. With all of their eyes on him, Obito turned away with a blush.

Minato smiled knowingly before raising his right arm, "ready?" he asked. The three shinobi nodded. "Scatter!" with that the three young shinobi took off through the trees.

11110010110101001010101010

"Where—" Naruto started to ask, but stopped immediately at the site before him, Team Minato were in the middle of a battle with a team of Iwa Ninja. "Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" Obito shouted as a large fireball came shooting out of his mouth, burning up the enemy's Jutsu.

Rin stood to the side, watching her teammates closely, ready to rush in and heal them if needed. _What the_? Rin thought when she felt a sudden presence behind her.

Kakashi was fighting the other Iwa ninja one on one in the trees while Obito waited for an opening to use another fireball Jutsu when they heard Rin scream. The two immediately turned to find Rin unconscious and in the arms of the enemy.

"She belongs to us now," the large ninja said smugly. Before the two Konoha ninja could do anything, the Iwa ninja disappeared.

Obito yelled in frustration, quickly heading in the direction he believed the enemy took Rin. "Obito stop! Don't follow them," Kakashi shouted, causing the Uchiha to whip around in shock.

"What?" Obito demanded, he couldn't understand why Kakashi would stop him, "Do you have any idea what you just said?!"

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "From here on, the two of us will continue with the mission."

Obito couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What about Rin?" Obito shouted in disbelief.

"We'll go after her later; the mission is what matters now. Besides, the enemy will want to know what we're planning, so they won't kill her yet. Also, since she's a powerful medic ninja they'll most likely treat her well as long as she agrees to heal their wounded."

"The most important thing is to make sure they don't figure out our mission. If they do, they'll heavily guard our target and we'll have failed our mission.

Obito gritted his teeth, "You're only guessing, you don't know if they'll think like that," the Uchiha growled out. "Right now the most important thing for us to do is to rescue Rin, the mission will have to wait!"

Kakashi sighed; he expected this reaction from Obito but needed to make him understand. "As shinobi, we have to finish our mission even if it costs the lives of our teammates, that's the law. If we fail, the war will continue… resulting in the loss of countless more lives. The life of one saved does not equal a hundred lost."

Obito fisted his hands and shouted, he had to get through to his friend, "Again that's only a guess, we risk our lives together Kakashi! Are you willing to abandon her for a guess?!"

Kakashi subtly clenched his fist, he wasn't guessing, he knew the price of that kind of choice, he suffered because of that choice. But he said nothing, and let his angry friend continue.

"Every time we were wounded, Rin saved us with her medical Ninjutsu, without her we would have died a long time ago!"

"It was her job," was Kakashi's simple reply. Obito had had enough and hit Kakashi as hard as he could, sending the young Jounin flying back.

"I hate you!!" Obito shouted with more hatred in his voice than ever before.

Kakashi masked the hurt at Obito's words, _looks like I've lost yet another friend_ Kakashi thought to himself. But regardless, he was going to make sure Obito understood. "Hate me if you want, but I'm the leader, whatever I say goes. There's a reason for team leaders, to keep those in the team together and keep soft hearted people like you under control. Rules are there for a reason. You let your emotions control you, that's why I'm team leader, I know how to bury mine."

Obito grabbed Kakashi by the gray strap on his shoulder, shaking in desperation as he shouted, "Then lead! If you have the power to rescue her, why don't you?!"

"If you give into your emotions and fail an important mission, you'll regret it later. That's why the rules say we must suppress our emotions."

Obito shook, trying to suppress his tears that wanted to come. "Rin, she cared about your safety, that's why she gave you the medkit as your promotion gift. She even stitched in a protection talisman!"

"Medkits and medical Ninjutsu where devised to up the mission success rate, but like I said before, better nothing than a useless burden. A shinobi needs tools that fit the mission, emotions are just a useless burden."

Obito's eyes widened in disbelief, "Do, do you really… mean that? Do you honestly believe that?" A rare flash of sadness flashed in Kakashi's eyes, but Obito figured he imagined it. Kakashi lowered his gaze as memories of Sakumo flashed in his mind, the return from the mission, the way the guilt ate away at him, weakening till he killed himself, unable to face his choice anymore, deciding to take the coward's way out. Kakashi's eyes hardened at the thought, _no, that'll never be me, I refuse to be the traitor, the COWARD that he was_. Kakashi looked Obito strait in the eye, "Yes, I do."

Obito glared at him, "Fine. You and I have been like oil and water from the beginning, do whatever you want, but I'm going to save Rin." With that Obito tried to push past Kakashi, but the Jounin stepped in front of him.

"You don't understand, do you know what happens to people that break the rules? They-"

"I do know, and that's why I believe that the White Fang was a true hero." Kakashi's eyes widened and he froze in shock. Obito took that moment to walk past him before he continued. "It's true, those who break the rules are garbage, but those who abandon their friends are worse than garbage. If breaking the rules makes me a bad shinobi, then I'll crush that idea of the shinobi!" With that said, Obito rushed off in the direction of the enemy and Rin.

Naruto and Sakura watched in stunned silence as the two teammates went their separate ways. Naruto was the first to move, walking in the direction Obito took. "Let's go," he said in an unusually somber tone, shocking both of them.

"What's the matter with you dobe?" Sasuke asked, a little unnerved by his old friend's unusual attitude.

"Let's just go Sasuke," Naruto repeated. Sakura just looked between the two before walking over to Naruto.

"Shouldn't we be following Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Naruto ignored the question and took off in a run towards where Obito went. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a sad look on her face. She gave a small shake of her head before she took off after Naruto, leaving the Uchiha alone. With a sigh, Sasuke ran after them.

11110101010101010101010101010101

"I wonder when Loki will send us farther into the future," Sakura mused, trying to break the awkward silence as the three continued at their fast pace.

"Who cares," Naruto snapped.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sakura asked, but guessed it was the same thing that was going through her own head. Naruto came to a sudden stop on a branch, so suddenly Sakura nearly collided with him.

"It's not fair, what just happened," Naruto whispered, clenching his fists, "are these really the rules we follow? I, I never really thought about it before. I mean, I always knew about that rule but never really thought about it."

Sakura looked at her feet, "I know," she whispered. Suddenly Naruto spun around to face her, making her jump.

"It's not fair Sakura-chan, why would anyone have to make that kind of decision?! I understand Kakashi's reasons, but I also understand Obito's. They're only 13 and they have to make these kinds of choices?"

"It's war dobe," came Sasuke's simple answer.

"So what! No one should have to make a choice like that!" He shouted.

"And yet they had to," Sasuke said. Sakura stepped between them before turning to Naruto, "What would you have done Naruto?" she asked softly.

"I, I don't know," Naruto stuttered as he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair in confused frustration. "I love Konoha, if my choice could lead to countless suffering… but on the other hand, you guys are what keep me going. You were the first few that ever accepted me; I couldn't abandon either of you."

A sudden thought came to Sakura's mind, in the voice of her sensei. "Guys, that speech Obito said back there," Sakura started, gaining the attention of her two friends. "It's the same one Kakashi-sensei used after we passed the bell test."

Sakura's realization was met with silence.

10101010101010110101010101010

Kakashi continued speeding through the trees towards the bridge. He knew once he destroyed that bridge his family name would have its honor restored and he would no longer have to deal with the hatred the remaining villagers still had for his father and himself.

A sudden pain in his shoulder made him stop immediately. Clutching at his shoulder, Kakashi's thoughts went to what Rin had said. He hated having to abandon her but he needed to complete the mission, no matter what. But then Minato and Obito's words echoed in his mind. They were right.

_Rin, Minato-sensei, Obito… they're my family now. They accepted me, the only few that did. Is being accepted by the entire village more important than those that already accepted me? What if Obito gets killed trying to save Rin? What would sensei think?_

Those thoughts made him think of his father. _I think I finally understand why he did what he did. Kakashi sighed; I guess it's true, like father like son_. With that thought Kakashi turned around, and for some reason the pain in his shoulder oddly became less painful.

10010101010101010101010101101010

It hadn't taken long for Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to catch up to Obito. Obito was now crouched in a tree near a cave, they could feel the fear radiating off of him. _Gotta calm down, I can do this_, Obito thought to himself as he slapped his cheeks in an effort to calm his fear. _I can't afford to chicken out now_.

"Ok, let's go." Obito whispered to himself as he readied to jump.

"Where are we going?" the Iwa ninja replied. Obito's eyes widened as he turned towards the enemy. Seconds before the attack a bright white chakra slammed into the enemy, leaving a large slash in the Iwa ninja's chest, knocking him back into another tree.

Obito was shocked to see who stood in front of him. "Ka, Kakashi… why?" Obito stuttered, it was the last person he'd expect to come to his rescue now.

Still clutching his father's prized tanto in his hand, Kakashi answered, "Look, I can't leave this up to a crybaby ninja like you, now can I?"

The enemy shinobi got back up, staring in disbelief at the small ninja in front of him, "silver hair, white chakra blade, it can't be. Konoha's White Fang!?"

"This is a memento from my father." Was Kakashi's only reply as he raised the tanto.

The enemy smirked, "I see, you're just the White Fang's brat, there's nothing to fear then." He flew through some hand signs and disappeared.

Kakashi sniffed the air but couldn't locate the enemy's scent, "Even his smell is gone. We'll have to locate him by sound."

"Where…?" Obito asked aloud as his eyes darted all around for the enemy.

The sound of a footstep alerted Kakashi, "Obito behind you!" he shouted as he jumped behind Obito in an effort to block the attack, but he wasn't fast enough to protect himself. The enemy's blade sliced into Kakashi's face, cutting from his eyebrow to his check. "My eye!" Kakashi shouted as he fell back, clutching his left eye.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted as tears appeared in his eyes. Obito rushed to his friend's side, "Kakashi! Kakashi! Are you ok?!" he yelled in fear.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied softly, "He's pretty good. He threw away the kunai with my blood on it immediately." Obito couldn't believe what Kakashi had just done. Kakashi quickly noticed the Uchiha's tears. "Got some of that dust in your eyes again? A shinobi shouldn't cry, I'm not dead yet." But there was no malice in Kakashi's voice this time, only a hint of amusement.

Obito quickly wiped away his tears as he remembered what Minato had told him. _I'm all talk, always a burden. Just a big-mouthed washout, but still…_ Obito thought.

"Keep your guard up!" Kakashi ordered. Obito spun around and blood went flying, shocking Kakashi as there was no one standing there. But soon the Iwa Ninja reappeared as Obito withdrew his kunai.

"How, you can't possibly see me…" the Iwa nin gasped out, until he saw the Uchiha's eyes. "Your eyes…" were the last words he spoke before he fell to the ground.

"This time, I'M protecting my friend!" Obito said angrily.

"Obito, your eyes…"

"Yeah, the Sharingan," Obito replied as he stared at his hands. "I can see Chakra!" Kakashi tried to open his left eye only to gasp in pain, earning Obito's attention. "Kakashi!" Obito exclaimed as he put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi's body shook as he spoke, "My eye is gone Obito…" Kakashi turned to his friend with the med kit from Rin in his hand, "But never mind that. I can use the med kit from Rin. We have to save her!"

Obito's eyes widened with shock for a moment before nodding, "Ok!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke watched as Obito helped Kakashi fix his wound. "So that's where the scar comes from…" Sakura said. Naruto just smiled, knowing that Kakashi hadn't abandoned his teammates.

_Is that the key to activating the Sharingan, saving you're best friend's life?_ Sasuke thought as he glanced at Naruto. Obito got it protecting Kakashi, while I got it protecting Naruto… _But if that's true, then why is the Mangekyo Sharingan the direct opposite? Why is the more powerful Sharingan activated by killing your best friend?_ Sasuke's thoughts were broken when Obito and Kakashi jumped down from the tree.

As soon as the two entered they saw the other Iwa nin with Rin in the corner. Rin looked bad. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" The Iwa nin said as he fisted Rin's brown hair in his hand. Rin refused to look at the man, instead looking at the ground. Obito's foot hit the ground hard, intentionally trying to catch the Iwa nin's attention.

Upon seeing the two Konoha ninja, the Iwa nin groaned, "They're all so pathetic."

Obito looked at Rin, using his new Sharingan to see her condition. Unlike the smooth flow of their chakra, Rin's was flowing faster and rougher. "Rin's chakra is disturbed; its flowing patterns are different than ours."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "She's under a Genjutsu. They tried to force her to talk." Kakashi reached for his tanto and glanced at Obito, "We fought him earlier, he's quick. We gotta be careful."

"Got it!" Obito replied.

The Iwa nin wasted no time as he revealed a blade from underneath his Jounin uniform's one sleeve. Obito and Kakashi were just as quick. His blade narrowly missed Obito's head as Obito leaned back as far as he could. Kakashi moved in fast.

Catching the path of the enemy's blade that was in Kakashi's new blind spot, Obito quickly used his legs to hold back the Iwa nin's arms. The ninja's eyes widened as Kakashi sliced his shoulder.

With the enemy temporarily down, Kakashi and Obito rushed to Rin's side. "Kai!" Kakashi used a hand sign to free Rin of the Genjutsu.

"Kakashi, Obito," she said in surprise.

"We've come to save you Rin! You're safe," Obito said between pants.

"Let's get out of here," Kakashi said, Rin smiled and nodded.

"That was a pretty good combo," the Iwa nin remarked, surprising the three. "But you're still kids in the end. Remember, you're standing in the palm of your enemy now."

"Earth style: Rock Breaker Jutsu!" the ground began to shake as the walls of the cave began to crumble.

"This is bad!" Obito shouted the obvious.

"Guys, the exit!" Kakashi shouted as he led the others towards the cave opening. Suddenly a rock hit Kakashi on the side of his head, knocking him to the ground, _My new blind spot_, Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi!" Obito and Rin yelled.

"Forget about me, I'll catch up. Just get out of here!" Kakashi shouted as best he could as he tried to get up. Obito was about to listen and head out when he saw a large boulder from the ceiling fall right for the unknowing Kakashi. Without thinking, Obito reacted, pushing Kakashi out of the way.

When the dust settled, Obito's shaky voice filled what was left of the cave, "Kakashi, Rin, are you ok?"

Kakashi and Rin looked in the direction the voice was coming from and froze. "Obito!" Kakashi shouted as he rushed to Obito's side. Obito's entire right side had been crushed by the boulder.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands in shock, as Naruto and Sasuke watched the scene with wide eyes.

Kakashi tried to lift the boulder off Obito. Knowing he wasn't strong enough to lift the boulder, Kakashi started going through the hand signs for Chidori.

"Stop, don't waste your chakra Kakashi. It's Ok." Obito's strained voice ordered. Kakashi stopped and looked at his friend. "I… don't think I can make it," he gasped out. "My… my right side is pretty much gone… I don't… I don't even feel anything."

"No… not like this…" _Not like them_, Rin thought as tears formed in her brown eyes. "Why?" She whispered. Her vision blurred and she though she saw another in Obito's place.

Obito's sudden coughing as well as the blood he was coughing up snapped her back to reality. "Obito!" Rin screamed in panic as she rushed to his side.

"This can't happen!" Kakashi shouted as he pounded the ground with his clenched fists. "If only I'd come, if only I'd come with you from the start, like you told me to…" Kakashi shook, struggling to keep his tears inside, "This never would have happened if I had listened to you!"

"Kakashi's pained outburst caught Obito's attention. "So what if I'm team leader, so what if I'm a Jounin…"

"Kakashi," Obito interrupted, "I'd completely forgotten… I was the only one, who didn't give you a gift. I didn't know what would be a good gift… but I do now. Don't worry, it won't be useless. I'm giving you my Sharingan."

Kakashi shook his head, "No Obito, the Sharingan is yours, it's…"

"Please Kakashi. No matter what the village might say, you're a great Jounin. I want you to know that. Please accept it." Obito looked over at Rin, "Rin, use your medical Ninjutsu and transplant my entire left eye into Kakashi's to replace the damaged one."

Rin wiped away her tears and looked at Kakashi with hardened, determined eyes, "Kakashi, come here. I'll do it now!"

Kakashi still wasn't sure, but Obito spoke again, "I'm already going to die Kakashi, but as long as you have the Sharingan, I'll always be fighting right by your side, like a best friend should. I'll become your eye, and we'll see the future together." Kakashi's eye hardened in determination, and he moved towards Rin.

Outside the Iwa nin was unaware that there were survivors until part of the rubble exploded, with the young silver-haired Jounin standing tall. The enemy ninja's attention went to the teen's closed left eye.

"Ha, you ARE just a kid. Shinobi don't cry. Come on crybaby, I'll finish you off here and now."

Kakashi opened his eyes and the Iwa ninja hesitated as he looked at the red eye. _This kid, he's different from before…_ he thought.

"Kakashi, look after Rin for me," Obito called from below.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said with a nod. With that Kakashi charged towards the enemy with his tanto held high.

However, the Iwa nin's blade sliced right through the tanto. Kakashi glared before settling into a crouch as his hand flew through the signs of his jutsu. And before the broken blade of his family's prized tanto hit the ground, the sound of a thousand birds filled the air.

The Iwa nin's eyes widened at the white chakra that engulfed the boy's right hand. His blades were never fast enough.

Rin, still by Obito's side, heard the chirping sound created by Kakashi's Chidori, a sudden yell and then silence. The Iwa nin's head appeared in the entrance, startling her.

"Don't… panic… Rin," Obito struggled to say as a weak grin appeared on his bloody face. The Iwa nin's body was pushed out of the way by a panting Kakashi.

"Kakashi, take Rin… and run… reinforcements… coming…" Obito gasped out. Kakashi knew he didn't have much time left.

"Obito…" Rin said softly.

Obito slapped her hand away, "It's ok! Just go."

"Rin," Kakashi called as he held his hand out to her to grab onto. Suddenly a group of Iwa ninja appeared behind him.

"Earthquake Slam Jutsu!" they shouted as the ground began to shake.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the ground behind him break apart, "Rin! Take my hand now!" he shouted in desperation, he needed to get her out of there before the attack hit them.

"Rin!' Obito shouted, trying to get her to move. With fresh tears in her eyes, she grabbed Kakashi's hand, just as the Iwa nin's Jutsu caused the rubble to collapse.

"Obito!" Rin screamed as they watched Obito get buried.

_I could finally bond with Kakashi,_ Obito thought, _but in the end I couldn't tell Rin how I felt about her. I wish all of us could have been together a little longer…_

_Obito! _Kakashi thought after he pulled Rin safely into a tree. When the earth settled after the Jutsu, the two found themselves surrounded by the group of Iwa Jounin.

Kakashi shook and panted with exhaustion, but he knew what he had to do. _Obito, you helped me perfect my Jutsu, thank you_. Kakashi thought as his hands went through the seals for Chidori. Rin's eyes widened at the loud chirping of the white chakra.

"He's still willing to fight. No wonder he could sneak so deep into enemy territory…" one of the Iwa Jounin commented in amazement. "He's got nerve, that one.

"Rin" Kakashi said as he clenched the special kunai Minato had given him in his left hand, "I'll hold them off, go now!"

"But…" Rin tried to protest but Kakashi stopped her.

"I promised Obito that I would protect you with my life! He loved you. He gave his life to protect you."

Rin shook and she swallowed hard before replying, "Then Kakashi, you should know how I feel about you…"

"I deserted you, I'm nothing but garbage." Kakashi said softly.

The enemy moved in to attack and Kakashi got in front of her, "Rin go!" he shouted, and then everything went black.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke watched as Rin refused to leave his side, instead picking up the kunai and throwing it at the nearest Iwa Nin. In a flash of yellow light, four of the six Iwa nin were dead.

The two ninja farthest away shook in fear of the blond Konoha Jounin that had suddenly appeared. He looked at the sliver-haired Jounin unconscious beside him, then looked back at the surviving Iwa ninja and his normally calm blue eyes shown darkly of hatred. The two Iwa ninja tried to escape, but Minato would not allow them to get far.

101010101010101010101011010

With all the enemy ninja dead, Minato turned to his two students. Kneeling by Kakashi he felt for a pulse. Finding one and breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to Rin, "Are you ok?" Rin answered him with a tight hug as she cried.

"It's ok now Rin, and Kakashi'll be ok, he's just exhausted," Minato said with a reassuring smile. He looked around for the loudest member of the team and the smile quickly faded, "Where's Obito?"

The Kunoichi that had calmed down stiffened in his arms. Minato gently pulled her arms off him and looked at her teary eyed face. "Rin…" He knew just by looking at her face.

101010101010101010101011010101

_Am I dead?_ Kakashi thought as his eyes slowly opened. _Where am I?_

"You're awake," said a familiar voice. Kakashi turned to see his sensei sitting right next to him.

"Minato-sensei! But how?"

Minato twirled the special kunai around his finger, "the jutsu formula in this kunai knife sets a mark, allowing me to quickly hop around with my transportation jutsu."

"And the enemy?" Kakashi asked.

"I took care of all of them."

A sudden thought came to Kakashi and his eyes widened, "What about Rin?!" he demanded desperately, "Where is she?!" Slightly shocked by Kakashi's reaction, Minato only pointed.

Kakashi calmed down as he saw Rin standing a small distance away from them with her hands behind her back as she stared up at the stars.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time Kakashi. Rin told me everything that happened."

"It's not your fault sensei," Kakashi said softly, "It's mine. If only I hadn't been so blinded by the rules… I failed you, Obito, Rin, Sandaime-sama, the village… even my father…"

"Kakashi, it isn't your fault…"

"It's mine." Rin interrupted, earning her the attention of her two remaining teammates.

"No it isn't Rin, I was the one who…" Kakashi started.

"It IS my fault Kakashi!" Rin shouted with tears streaming down her face, "If I had been a better Kunoichi I never would have been taken and you and Obito would never have had to come save me!"

"But Rin…"

"It's my fault just like it was my fault back then!" Rin shouted before her eyes widened. She covered her mouth and turned away from them.

"What do you mean 'back then'?" Kakashi asked.

Rin swallowed hard and tried to wipe her tears away, "My family and I were in Suna because they needed my mom's help to train Suna's medic ninja." Rin paused to wipe away more tears, "I was told to stay in the village one day when teams of Suna ninja and a few Konoha teams were sent out. I overheard that the Iwa ninja had gotten into the sand country and they needed to stop them before they reached the village."

"Like an idiot I followed my parents and brother without them knowing. Not long after catching up to them I saw a bunch of bodies, and then I saw my family. My mom was healing the wounded as best as she could, but she was exhausted. My dad and 15 year old brother, a Chuunin, were also tiring."

"Mom was running low on chakra so two other medic ninja told her to leave and try to get more help. It was then that she saw me and screamed my name." Rin stopped to hold in a sob, "At that moment when dad and Hitori were distracted by me the Iwa ninja used the exact same Jutsu to cause a rock slide that crushed both of them!" Rin sobbed.

"Mom grabbed me and ran. The Iwa ninja didn't seem interested in us so they let us escape. It wasn't until we got back to Konoha that we found out that the Daimyo of Sand Country was assassinated by the Iwa Ninja."

"We also found out that much of the massacre of Konoha and Suna ninja could have been stopped had the backup from Konoha gotten there. Raiden Isamu, Kyo Uchiha, and… Sakumo Hatake…"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi started but Rin shook her head.

"I don't blame your father for what happened. Neither did my mom. What he did was make a lose-lose decision, either one would have been a painful one. My mom said that what he did was similar to what she had done. She left the battle to save me. And thinking about it now, in that position I'd have done the same thing."

"Speaking of missions," Minato broke in, "we still have one to complete."

"But, I thought the mission was a failure…" Kakashi replied. Minato shook his head.

"We have until morning to complete it."

"Then let's go," Rin said.

1010101010101010101010

As the three made their way to the bridge, Kakashi looked at Rin, "Are you ok?" he asked. Rin smiled sadly and nodded. "It wasn't your fault Rin."

"It wasn't anyone's fault, sometimes things happen that you can't control. What you do afterwards is what makes the difference," Minato stated.

With an understanding nod from both teens, they continued silently.

1110101010101010101010

By the time they reached the bridge the sky was changing colors, a sign that the sun was starting to rise, and they knew they had to move quickly. Each of them set an explosive on the bridge and detonated them.

"It's stronger than I thought…" Minato said as he saw that one part of the bridge remained. He was about to set another when Kakashi stopped him.

"Let me and Obito do it," Kakashi's choice of words stunned Minato, but made Rin smile, knowing what he meant by that. Kakashi made the hand signs for Chidori and destroyed what remained of the bridge.

Kakashi stood on the rubble of Kannabi Bridge and softly spoke, "Good-bye Obito, I'll make sure you're Will of Fire continues in me," he looked up at Minato and Rin who were watching him from the other side of the bridge, "and everyone we care about."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FINALLY the nightmare chapter ends! I can't even begin to tell you how many times I wanted to give up on this story because of this chapter. I hate blending canon scene info with my own stuff. Reasons this was a nightmare chapter: 1. Keeping it true to the material but also adding my own stuff without angering anyone (please don't be mad if you didn't like how I changed/added something). 2. It just never wanted to end! 3. Fear of it seeming too fast since I did do a massive time skip, 4. Certain events in the manga which I'm sure you know, yet I will not say in case there are some that don't, and many more. _

_The opening part of this chapter was only a summary because I felt that if I used the flashback in "Last Christmas" here then it would cheapen that story. The part with the dog I just wanted to extend into a different story. If you'd like to read those parts you can find them in my list. _

_Anyways… now you know why I had Rin seem upset during their first meeting last chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter and that it didn't seem too confusing. If you want to know why Team 7 will not be interacting with the characters in the past anymore, well, think about it. The members of Team 7 are powerful shinobi; their skills could have easily changed these events so to keep things the same without making Team 7 weak I decided to do it this way._

_By the way, has anyone figured out who the time traveling woman is? I dropped a few hints here and there hehehe. And one more thing… KAKASHI GAIDEN IS GOING TO BE ANIMATED THIS JULY!!!!!!!!! Yes you heard right, it's finally getting animated. It airs in Japan 3 days before the 3__rd__ Naruto Shippuuden Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. Which seems to be about Kakashi too!!!!_

_The next chapter will also include the return of Kyo to the story… What do you think of my OCs? Both good and bad? I ask because I'll be introducing some new OC's along with the return of some from previous chapters. It's really important to me to know if any of my OCs seem like Mary Sue/Gary Stu's. _


End file.
